


... and my Prince will come

by kawaiiminglee



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love at First Sight, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiiminglee/pseuds/kawaiiminglee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihito, is an artist,longing for love and passion. his world is about to change as he meets his mysterious patron who awakens him to what he has been missing. Can he finally have the love he's been longing for? Or is this just fling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys. i would love to have a beta for this work, if anyone is interested leave me a message with your email and i'll message you. thanks. sorry the story is kinda long, please stick with me as i get the groove of the characters.

  
_Tuesday 7am_

Asami, couldn’t help himself. The more he looked at the boy, the more painfully his chest hurt. For the first time in his thirty-two years, he had fallen in love at first sight. Purely by chance or maybe, it was fate that he was stuck in Tokyo traffic because of road repairs and just happened to look up at the building on the right to see  a blonde haired boy, sitting at the fourth story window. Looking out, wistfully as tears rolled down his cheeks. Which was heartbreaking yet beautiful. He reminded Asami, of those Renaissance paintings of figures poised, beautiful, and expressive yet still; but haunting to the mind by the sheer beauty and mystery of their existence.

Now more than a week later, he had yet to see the boy do anything other than cry. For the first time in his life, Asami hesitated. What good would it do to bring, something so beautiful and sad into his world. The boy, would not even last a month in his world before he crushed him. No. it would be best to let him be. Besides, how ridiculous was love at first sight.

_Tuesday 7:10 am_

Akihito; always felt like he was just a step behind everyone. All his life, he was often made to feel as though his existence was a nuisance, an irritating interruption in the lives of the family he was born into. He never fit in. Even in school in rural Japan, he was different from his more rugged peers. He thought about things deeply, loved to read, was an introvert, and yet was up for adventure. He saw different ways of doing things, which led to problems with his classmates. Who saw his curiosity and creativity as a way of saying he was better than them.

As a result, he went through primary school, friendless but a favorite of his teachers. Whose help got him a scholarship to a great secondary school. It was there, that Akihito felt that he had finally found a place to fit. He made two great friends, whom he roomed with, Kou and Takato. Who came from villages similar to his. They were outgoing and because of them he was finally able, to be social and let his true personality shine.

It was, through those five years that he developed many interest and met lots of interesting people. His family life, however, remained the same. His only saving grace was, Kou and Takato, his real family. However, even that changed over the years. They both fell in love with great women and got married; choosing to move to different parts of the country for work, they unfortunately didn’t see each other often anymore. Just the occasional phone call between the busy life schedules.

This left Akihito, alone and adrift again; a freelance photographer, struggling to make his way. Out of sync with the city, lonely and desperately wishing he could fall in love just once. It was the only thing, Akihito was jealous of other people, their ability to fall in and out of love. It had never happened for him. He never had a model of what love looked like at home. He knew unhappiness but not romantic love. He wanted what his friends had. True Love. Even his mentor told him he would never make it in photography because; his photos lacked feeling. They were empty, without life, devoid of passion.

He knew his mentor, Yagi- Sensei, was right. His work didn’t move anyone. He couldn’t capture what he had never experienced. He was slowly losing hope. He may have to give up on photography and find himself a practical job. If he couldn’t have, love or success. He may as well, ensure that he had a future that would leave him comfortable and secure when it came to his retirement.

Akihito left his apartment, portfolio in hand and headed to gallery. He really hoped that his series of photographs from my window, would make an impression on Yagi- Sensei. He hoped that the photographs that captured people going about their lives from his window would be able to satisfy his mentor’s expectations from him. He really hoped that at least one of his photographs would be chosen for the auction that the Gallery had to give exposure to budding photographers and to have the proceedings support Breast Cancer Research.

This was also going to be his last chance, if none of his pictures were chosen. He would end it and find a sensible job.

‘Ah, Akihito, you made it.’ Yagi- Sensei said.  
‘Good Afternoon Yagi- Sensei. I hope I didn’t keep you from anything important.’ I replied  
‘No, not at all, bring your portfolio and follow me into the office.’  
Walking through the Gallery to Yagi- sensei office was always nerve wracking. The walls were lined with the work of the greats and even some of Yagi- sensei’s own prize winning work.  
‘Okay Takaba, let’s see what you have’, said Yagi sensei as he removed the portfolio from my hands.

It was a tense couple of minutes, waiting silently as Yagi sensei, silently looked through my work. His face betrayed nothing. Finally he stopped at a photo, looked at it and looked at me for a moment. Then he continued.  
‘Takaba… you know that I think you have promise.’ He began. I instantly deflated. This was it the end of my dreams. I just stopped listening, I didn’t want to hear, that I had promise but my work lacked passion and emotion. I was failing not from a lack of talent and drive, but as a human being.  
‘Yagi sensei, thank you, for all your help,’ I said interrupting the man’s flow of words that I stopped listening to. I reached forward to take back the photos and make a quick exit before I cried in sensei’s office.  
‘You’re welcome Takaba; this photo is amazing, it’s a pity you didn’t do others. I’ll just have to submit this photo alone. I think _Waiting_ should be the title –  
‘What?’ I shouted, the words he just said finally registering. ‘You want one of my photos’  
He sighed. ‘Weren’t you listening, the other photos in the series are the same as all your previous work great, but lacking. This photo of you, however, it’s stunning. You finally captured emotion, it’s incredibly vulnerable. I reminded of me Rapunzel, in the fairytale after her hair is cut off. Waiting in the window, looking out wishing that somehow a Prince would come along and save her.’

I took the photo from Yagi sensei, in disbelief. I hadn’t taken photos of myself. Yet here it was, a photo that I accidently took, while setting up my camera on the tripod. I had accidently hit the timed function. The camera had captured me sitting at the window crying, as I thought about my inability to find love and having to give up photography. I hadn’t meant to include to it, it just got accidently bundled in.

‘Umm- Yagi Sensei, this photo was a mistake,’ I apologized, ‘it wasn’t intentional, I hadn’t meant for this to be in there-  
‘Takaba, stop being so hard on yourself, can’t you see you managed to get that emotion, maybe you should be your own subject for a while, and you’ll be surprised at what you can learn looking at yourself. It may help you to capture it in your subjects. Besides, some mistakes result in genius.’ Yagi sensei, laughed. ‘Now go away, and I’ll see you on Friday for the auction.’

 

  
_Friday 9pm._

The gallery was bustling with the who’s who of the upper crust, Avant Gard and the elite. Surrounded by the beautiful and glittering people, Akihito felt intimidated. Although his black suit fit perfectly, anyone could tell it only cost a fraction of what the patrons were dressed in.

The Gallery’s annual function not only helped a worthy cause but also helped to launch some careers as the some of the artist were lucky to find a Patron to support them and their work. He quickly walked through the Gallery looking to locate his photo.

There it was located all the way to back in a dark corner away from the bustling crowd and larger photos, spotlighted by a light from above. He understood why, Yagi sensei, placed the photo in such a dark lonely corner of the gallery. The Akihito, in the photo, shocked him, he had no idea, that he had revealed so much of his pain and longing on his face. Taking one last look at the photo, he turned and headed back to the crowd.

_Friday 10pm_

Asami walked into the already bustling Gallery, he was only here to make a contribution to Yagi Sensei for the Cancer Research. As soon as he walked in he was being flocked to by people and young artist hoping to gain his attention. However, most didn’t even make it near him thanks to Kirishima’s polite fielding and Suoh’s intimidating build.

‘Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to thank you for coming out to support these young artist and Breast Cancer Research. Now if everyone could gather here in the main area we’ll start the auction.’

Moving to the back of the crowd Asami stood there flanked by Kirishma and Suoh as the auctioneer began. As he watched the impressive pieces of Yagi sensei’s protégés being sold, his mind drifted back to the boy at the window, after Tuesday he hadn’t seen him again.

‘Now we have a special piece, by a young promising artist titled Waiting. Let’s start the bidding at 50,000 yen. Do I have 50,000?’

Asami, started. It couldn’t be, there he was the boy in the window. The photo was spectacular, the fading lights of sunrise framed the boys tear stained face in an ethereal glow. It was an angle Asami hadn’t seen from his limo, yet the same pain and beauty that he had seen was etched poignantly in boy’s eyes.

‘80,000 yen going once… twice… ‘

‘5 million’

A hush fell over the crowd, every eye in the room turned to back. A murmur went up in the crowd as the crowd realized that the bidder was none other than Asami Ryuichi.

‘5 million sold’

Akihito couldn’t believe it, as he stared dumbfounded by what he had just heard from his corner of the room where he was happily stuffing his face. He looked at the man who had just bought his photo and he couldn’t breathe.

He was the most attractive man, Akihito had ever seen. He stood there proudly flanked by two men like some Samurai lord. He tailored suit fitted him like a suit of armor. Everything about him seemed surrounded by mystery. I want to photograph him.

Just as he had that thought, the man turned his head and looked in his direction. As their eyes met, Akihito felt something, his heart started to beat faster. The man’s eyes were golden like a predators, he looked surprised for a moment when he looked at Akihito, almost like he hadn’t expected him to be there. Akihito watched as the surprise changed to something else.

As if he had made up his mind about something. With one last look at Akihito the man turned and walked up to Yagi Sensei said something, looked at Akihito once more smirked and walked out of the gallery.


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the encouragement everyone. i hope that you like the second chapter. i'm still looking for a beta. kawaiiminglee@gmail.com please let me know if you want to be my beta.

_Monday 8am_

 

                Akihito held the shiny black business card in his hand. The card only had two words printed on it. Asami and Sion, as if that was all that was needed. He felt like Charlie when he found the last golden ticket to Willie Wonka’s Chocolate Factory. Except he didn’t know if he would end up winning the factory or having something terrible happen to him like the other children.

                The card delivered to him this morning along with a brand new Hasselblad H4D 200MS camera. Any professional photographer knew how much a camera like that cost; considered one of the best and most expensive in the world. He would have done anything, before, for a chance to use such a remarkable camera, but that was before he overheard some of Yagi- Sensei other artists at the auction.

                Earlier, he had been so happy that his photo, had helped to raise so much money, plus the good news that Yagi- Sensei had delivered that the mysterious buyer wanted to be his patron and wanted to meet him to discuss his work. Even Yagi- Sensei, had told him that he was lucky to have the backing of Asami Ryuichi, that he didn’t have to worry anymore about Akihito, because Asami would bring out the missing element in his work.

                All of that changed, when he went to the washroom. One of the artist, who was very talented and a definite up and comer, was saying that Asami payed five million to have a pretty toy with no talent. Since then all his past insecurities resurfaced. Why would Asami, overpay for a photo of Akihito? Was it just as the others said that his wanna be Patron merely wanted to sleep with him and didn’t really care about the art?

                Well there was no use sitting here asking questions he didn’t have any answers too. He might as well go see the mysterious Asami Ryuichi; and find out for himself what the man’s intentions were.

_Monday 9am_

                Asami, had used his weekend well. By the time he sat down at his desk at 9am he knew everything there was know to about Takaba Akihito. Kirishima and Yagi Sensei, were both great at supplying him with information on Akihito. From Yagi- Sensei, he learnt of the boys work and some insight into his personality. From what he had learnt, the boy was an interesting mix of contradictions and he couldn’t wait to explore them.

                ‘Asami- sama’, Kirishima walked into the luxurious office after a discreet knock. ‘Takaba Akihito, is here to see you.’

‘Show him in.’ His calm tone belied his racing heartbeat at the mention of the boys’ name. Akihito walked into his office and bowed.

‘Thank you for seeing me Asami- Sama.’ The boy said straightening up from his formal bow.

Now that he was before him, Asami couldn’t help but admire the boys’ slender frame. Clothed in fitted slacks, a v- neck tee that showed of his long slender neck, paired with mandarin collar brown leather motor cycle jacket.

‘I’ve been looking forward to this meeting, Takaba Akihito.’ Asami said looking into the boys arresting hazel eyes.

Akihito shivered at the sound of his voice as it washed over him. The man, was captivating up close. For the second time since, since seeing the man at the auction he had to wonder at the feeling he was having. There was definitely something about this man.

As he stood up from his desk to walk towards him, Akihito couldn’t help but check the guy out. ‘ _Oh my God, I just checked out a man.’_ he shrugged the thought off, besides the man was worth checking out. Tall, broad shouldered, dressed exquisitely in a suit that screamed power, sex and money. With a body that looked like a walking wet dream, slick backed hair and the most unique golden eyes Akihito had ever seen. He would have to be blind not to look.

‘Do you have any other plans today?’ asked Asami.

‘Plans? - No, why?’ Akihito asked suspiciously.

He smirked. ‘Well, I would prefer to get to know you somewhere a little more relaxed than my office.’

Akihito couldn’t believe it, was the guy seriously suggesting what he thought. ‘Look, if you’re suggesting that we go to some sleazy hotel to get your kicks, I’m sorry to inform you that you’re wasting your time.’ Akihito was pissed. ‘Do you think that just because you spent five million on my photo, I would be so grateful that I’d fall into bed with you? I’m –‘

‘Well I would be disappointed if you did.’ Laughed Asami, ‘besides I never paid anyone to get into bed; they usually come willingly. However, I do get offers to pay me for my time.’

‘Oh God’ Akihito blushed as he realized he had been mistaken. ‘I am so sorry Asami- Sama; I – it’s just that, I heard that … um maybe that was why you brought my photo.’

‘It wasn’t.’

Akihito released a sigh of relief. ‘Then why did you?’ he asked looking up into Asami’s golden eyes.

Stepping closer, Asami looked deeply into Akihito’s eyes. ‘Fate Akihito, the moment I saw it, I knew it was mines.’

Akihito could feel his skin flush hotly, at Asami’s words. Maybe it was wishful thinking but he felt like the man wasn’t referring to the photo. _Wait did that mean I want him to be talking about me. Get a grip Akihito, since when are you attracted to men._

‘Um’ Akihito stepped away from Asami. Being that close to the man was giving him weird thoughts. ‘I’m glad that you felt like that, and to your earlier question I have no other plans today. Also thank you for the camera. You really didn’t have to buy me one.’

‘Its fine, you deserve the best.’ Asami said as he turned and walked towards his desk to press the button on the intercom. ‘Kirishima let Suoh get the car ready and have the chefs at _Cardinal_ know that I’ll need a private room for brunch.

_Monday 2pm_

Akihito could not believe it. After his embarrassing earlier, conduct with Asami. He was surprised to realize that the man was funny, smart, good at making him blush, and he knew lots about photography, and had even met some of his idols in the field.

Asami, felt like he didn’t want to let the photographer go. At first when they had gotten to restaurant the boy had seemed intimidated when he realized that he was about to enter into a five star restaurant in his causal outfit. Before Asami, could assure him that he was fine. He saw the boy take a deep breath, square his shoulders, and walk confidently into the restaurant. Asami was impressed. He had seen the many glamorous women, wilt at his side while dressed in the latest and most expensive fashion.

The four hours that they had spent in the private room, was the most enjoyable Asami, could remember having with anyone. The boy was engaging, insightful, unafraid and passionate. Especially while talking about photography.

He knew he had made the right choice when he saw the boy again at the auction. The boy belonged to him; for whatever reason, fate had placed him in Asami’s path and he wasn’t about to let him go.

‘Umm Asami- sama-‘

‘Asami, Akihito.’

‘Sorry, Asami’ the boy blushed. ‘There’s something you don’t know, something I need to you tell.’

‘What is it?’

‘Well you see’, the boy fidgeting, throwing him guilty looks from his seat had Asami intrigued. ‘Umm, about being my patron, I can’t let you do that.’ The boy said looking down at his plate to avoid Asami’s gaze.

‘Why not?’ asked Asami, even more curious about the boys’ sudden refusal, of his offer for support.

Akihito took a deep breath, he could see that Asami was puzzled but he needed to let the man know the reason for him declining his patronage.

‘You see, the thing is that the picture that you bought was an accident. I mean that I didn’t even mean to capture that image. Umm- all of my work so far has been consistently good but it lacks emotion. Yagi- Sensei says so.’ He sighed. ‘ Honestly even I know that it’s true, it’s like Yagi- Sensei says I need to gain more experiences, feel more, fall in love and –‘ he blushed and muttered ‘feel passion.’

Asami was stunned, that was the last thing he had expected to hear. ‘Akihito, have you never been in love?

The blush on the boy’s face grew brighter as he shook his head no. ‘You said you needed to feel passion, does that mean you’re a virgin?

From the stunned, embarrassed and ever reddening look on Akihito’s face, Asami knew he was right. He smirked the boy was certainly exceeding all his expectations.

Akihito was mortified, he wanted nothing more than for the earth to open up and sallow him. How had he figured out that Akihito was a virgin? Even Kou and Takato, didn’t know that he still was one. They knew he had never been in love but not that he was a virgin.

‘That’s umm … well you see… I – I’ Akihito stammered for words. This wasn’t going how he had expected. ‘If you- umm decide to be my patron it will be a waste, I can’t guarantee, that I’ll be able to produce something like that again. Therefore, your money would be wasted.

‘Akihito, look at me.’ Asami commanded. When the turned his eyes towards him he continued. ‘I’m going to be your patron.’ Asami reached over and took Akihito’s hand. Touching the boy for the first time Asami felt a spark as their hands touched. He knew the boy felt it too, because his eyes widened and he looked at their joined hands. ‘Akihito’ Asami whispered caressingly bringing the boys eyes back to his own. ‘If you agree to put yourself in my hands, I promise to unlock your passion.’ Asami reached out with his other hand to caress Akihito’s porcelain cheek.

Akihito shivered at the contact of Asami’s hand on his face; Asami was doing something to him. He was just touching him but he felt like he had just touched a livewire. He heart was racing; he was so confused at the way he was reacting to the man. The only thing that was certain was the look Asami was giving him. He believed him, if anyone could bring out his passion, it was this man.

Without looking away, from those piercing golden eyes, Akihito nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would love any comments that would help this story be better. I'm not sure how long this story will be. i want to write a slow building romance. so any and comments will be appreciated. Happy New Year.


	3. Chapter Three

Akihito sat at his kitchen table, nursing a hot cup of jasmine green tea. After a fitful night of sleep, he had spent most of it replaying his meeting with Asami, and the embarrassing revelations that he had let slip. He had hoped the tea would make him feel better. Unfortunately, he was having no such luck. He was so confused by his reaction to Asami, from the moment the man touched him he had sent his heart racing.

There was no way he was attracted to Asami, nope none at all. It was just, a culmination of everything he had been through so far. Yes, that was it, what he was feeling was excitement, the headiness of finding a kindred spirit, and probably hero worship. Akihito sighed, he felt much better now that he had suitably convinced himself of what he was feeling.

Happy now, he reached for the phone to have a three-way call with his best friends. An hour later, Akihito was completely back to his old self. Kou and Takato were the best. They were glad, that he had gotten a patron and were encouraging about his work. They gave him a huge boost of confidence that he could live up to the potential that everyone saw in him.

Humming happily he dialed, the number of his father’s phone. Akihito’s father, Takaba Hiro was fifty-five years old and a retired farmer. ‘Hello dad. How are you?

‘Fine, what’s wrong?’ came the brusque reply.

‘Nothing, I have some good news.’ Happily, Akihito, proceeded to tell his father all about the auction, about Asami wanting to be his patron, about his new camera; and what he hoped he could accomplish in the future.

‘So what do you think?’ asked a breathless Akihito.

‘So, all you got for the picture was camera. So that’s what all that fancy education was for a camera. That Sensei of yours is just making money off you.’

Akihito sighed. What had he expected? ‘Dad the money is going to charity, for a good cause. I knew that when I took my work to Yagi- Sensei. What we the artist gets is recognition and the possibility of a patron.’

His father scoffed. ‘A patron – instead of getting a proper job, you’re going to sit around taking pretty pictures and let a man support you. All this photography nonsense is just an excuse for not working hard like a real man. I could just imagine the things you’re doing in Tokyo, parading around like some mistress to rich men.’

Akihito was hurt. He couldn’t believe the things that his father was saying. He can’t believe that he had been stupid enough to call his father to share some good news with him. The man had always seen Akihito as a nuisance and a disappointment.

‘That is not what I’m doing. I have never done that, just because you can’t understand my work, you don’t have to be so cruel. And just because, it’s not what you consider real work doesn’t make it any less important or that I don’t work hard at it.’ Akihito said on the verge of tears.

‘Work, yeah right. You’ll see, soon enough you will be calling me to rescue you from that patron of yours. All those rich art people, nothing but perverts; thank goodness, your mother isn’t alive to see what you’re up to. Instead of working properly on the farm, you’d rather be –‘

Akihito hung up the phone. He collapsed sobbing on the floor. He was so stupid, why couldn’t he ever remember that his dad would never be happy for him. Every time, he would happily share some good news with his father to be cruelly shut down.

He always wished that just once, the man would be proud of him. Tell him he loved him and he wasn’t disappointed in him. However, no matter how he wished for that, he knew it would never happen. The man hated Akihito; it wasn’t his fault that his mother had died in childbirth. It wasn’t his fault that he looked exactly like her. He was nothing but a constant reminder to his father of his lost love. It just didn’t help, that everything about Akihito, was everything the man despised.

Ring, ring. Wiping his tear filled eyes Akihito looked at the phone. It was Asami. Just seeing the man’s name just made the boy burst into fresh tears, his father’s cruel words still ringing in his ears; rather than answer, Akihito just left the phone on the floor in the kitchen and climbed into bed.

Pulling the covers over his head, Akihito tuned out the rest of the world. Tomorrow. That what he told himself, tomorrow, when he didn’t feel so raw, tomorrow would be better.


	4. Chapter 4

Asami frowned and hung up his phone, this was the fifth time he had tried to reach Takaba. He wondered what had gone wrong, after he had agreed to Asami’s offer, the photographer had seemed happy. Maybe he had miscalculated, maybe he shouldn’t have rushed the physical contact, maybe after the boy had returned home; good sense had prevailed and he decided against having anything further to do with Asami.

This was a first for Asami, hesitating on his approach. He was a man accustomed to taking what he wanted and damn the consequences. Somehow, he knew that, this approach although it would get him what he wanted, it would destroy something in the process. For some reason the boys’ trust and innocence meant a lot to him; maybe, it was because he had fallen in love at first sight with the boy that he wanted to preserve the pure emotion that had embedded itself into his heart.

Asami dialed again, no answer. He stood and headed to the door. ‘Kirishima, cancel all my appointments for the rest of the afternoon. Inform Suoh that I’m headed to the parking level, and to have the Range Rover ready to take me to Takaba’s apartment.’

Without waiting for a reply from Kirishima, Asami headed for the elevator. He was determined, even if the boy didn’t want him as his patron, he would make sure the boy wouldn’t be able to run from him.

 

Akihito’s head was pounding. He pulled the pillow closer to his head, the pounding stopped. He sighed; he didn’t know how long he had been in bed, after the disastrous phone call with his father. The pounding was back, why was it doing that? Stopping and starting. Exasperated, he threw the pillow across the room. The pounding was louder now. It took him a few moments to realize that the pounding in his head was coming from the door of his apartment.

Irritated he slowly got up. Why was it when he wanted to wallow in his emotions did someone always want to come over? He took a deep breath, in front of the door to prepare himself to deal with whichever of his friends or acquaintances, who had chosen the worst timing in the world to come over to his apartment. Forcing a smile onto his face, he opened to door to find Asami.

 

Asami’s heart was pounding, the anxiety he felt while he stood there pounding on Akihito’s door was new and foreign to him. When the door finally opened, he felt an intense sensation of relief. However, this feeling soon fled as he took in the photographer’s forced smile and red puffy eyes.

Driving on instinct, Asami pulled the surprised boy into his arms. ‘Shh’ Asami said as he soothed the boy as he tried to pull away. ‘It’s okay, I was worried, and whatever happened I’m here for you.’

Ba-thump. Akihito felt his heart skip a beat. Standing here in Asami’s arms, hearing him say these words was shocking and yet at the same time calming. He had never had anyone worry over him like that before, except with Kou and Takato. It was strange he hardly knew Asami, yet the man seemed to be able to connect with him on a different level.

‘Thank you.’ Akihito said as he reluctantly pulled away from Asami’s embrace. ‘Um- I’m sorry I didn’t answer your call, I was upset- I didn’t mean to worry you.’

‘Do you want to tell me what happened?’ Asami asked as he closed the door behind him, and followed Akihito into his apartment and sat on the sofa next to him.

‘Nah, not really; it’s just something that always happens I’ll be fine.

‘If you’re sure, but just know that I’ll be here for you.’

Akihito blushed. He wondered if Asami knew how those words sounded, almost as if he talking to a lover.

‘Umm – why are here?’ asked Akihito turning his face to the side to hide his blush. ‘Shouldn’t you be at work?’

‘I was but I canceled my meetings when I couldn’t reach you.’

‘What?’ Akihito was shocked; he couldn’t believe that an important man like Asami had done that just to come over to check up on him. Ba – thump – Akihito placed his hand over his heart.

‘We had an agreement didn’t we.’ Asami, could see the puzzled look on the boys face, the way that he was looking at Asami, blushing cutely and with his hand over his heart. Asami, knew it wouldn’t be long before he had the young photographer in love with him.

Pulling Akihito up by his arms from the sofa he led, the boy to his bedroom. ‘Now get in there, get dressed and pack your camera.’

While Akihito dressed, Asami took the opportunity to look around the boy’s apartment. There were photos of friends, books on photography, cooking, astronomy, philosophy, magazines, and documentaries on ancient culture, art, and world religions.

The room was filled with everything that interested the boy; the furniture consisted of a kitchen table, with four chairs and a large pull out sofa and a comfortable loveseat.

‘Is this okay, I’m not sure where were going?’ Akihito said as he came out of the bedroom. Dressed in fitted black skinny jeans, a green plaid shirt, and a tan colored jacket with converse sneakers; Asami was at a loss for words. Akihito looked delectable; Asami could not wait to see what the boy would like in a suit on his arm.

‘You look great.’

‘So where are we going?’ asked Akihito as he picked up his camera bag and headed out of his apartment.

‘To meet a business acquaintance of mines’ Asami said.  
Akihito was surprised; when Asami said a business acquaintance, he had expected a stuffy executive. Instead, he was sitting in the kitchen of a five star restaurant with the owner and chef.  Asami’s only instruction for him was to set up his camera on the tripod with the time delayed video setting.

 

Akihito, found that luncheon to be very informative. The Chef Suzuki-san; was very passionate about food. He viewed food as art, he reminded Akihito of himself. As chef Suzuki-san cooked, he spoke about how he met Asami, how with Asami’s backing he was able to open his own restaurant. How he was able to have his point of view show through his food and the ambiance that he created in his restaurant. He wanted not only for the food to look good, but taste good and have the customer leave with a feeling of satisfaction and appreciation of for the work that went into preparing it.

Akihito was blown away, he always loved food. Sushi in particular, he had often taken pictures of food. Yet he had never thought of the feelings of the people preparing the food. Their passion and creativity, to create a dish that they hoped transmitted their feelings to those that would eat it. By the time he left the restaurant with Asami, he had a newfound respect for cooks and for Suzuki- san.

Asami stared at Akihito as he sat thoughtfully in the limo. The boy’s mood had improved greatly, he wished the boy had shared with him, his problem but he knew that it would take time before the boy trusted him completely.

‘Akihito, why don’t you take a look at the video?’ Asami said interrupting the boy’s thoughts. ‘I want you to tell me what you see.’

Taking out his camera, he turned it on and watched their hour-long conversation with Chef Suzuki-san as he cooked compressed into a two-minute video.

Playing it a second time, Akihito noted the changes in Suzuki-san face; he could see the moment when Suzuki-san’s face became open. He paused the video, frozen like that; he could see the passion alive and shining in his eyes.

‘This is it? Isn’t it?’ Akihito asked in awe looking up at Asami.

‘Yes, that’s why I wanted you to meet Suzuki-san. You see Akihito; all you need to do is find a subject that you are passionate about, that will make all the difference in your work. Your pictures are already stunning. Just find that one thing that interest you that evokes your passion and you’ll capture it.’

What Asami was saying to him, he had heard many times before, but somehow today, it finally made sense. Seeing it unfold before his eyes, for the first time, he felt like his dream would be attainable. As he looked at Asami, he realized that he couldn’t have asked for a better patron.

When Asami’s eyes met his, he felt trapped in Asami’s unwavering gaze, he felt as if he was the only one in the world right now with Asami.

Leaning over Akihito pressed his lips to Asami’s chiseled cheek. ‘Thank you’ Akihito said as he blushed sweetly. Without waiting for a reply, he quickly exited the car and walked into his building.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone, for all your support. Your comments have helped me greatly and encouraged me to write more. I hope you like this chapter.

 

The past month, had been the best Akihito ever had. He had spent most of it in a euphoric state with Asami. They had spent that time exploring everything that interested Akihito, even though that is what Asami said they were doing, however, to Akihito they felt like dates. Ever since he had spontaneously kissed Asami on his cheek, something had changed between them. He had become very conscious of Asami and of every touch. He noticed the heat of his palm on the small of his back, the lingering touches on his arms, the heated way Asami’s would look at him and the reluctance with which Asami would let go of his hand after helping him out of the car.

At first, Akihito had been alarmed at the growing feelings he had developed for Asami, but that ceased to matter, when he realized he might be falling in love for the first time. So what, if he had never been attracted to a man before; all that mattered was that he was finally falling in love. The only thing that was troubling was whether Asami felt the same way about him.

In addition, there was the fact that Asami was his patron. What if he pursued Asami and it turned out that the man felt nothing for Akihito at all. What would he do? Could he continue to work with Asami, if the man only wanted a fling and not a relationship? Despite all these worries, he could not stay away from the man. Asami and his presence had become important to Akihito; he could not imagine not having the man in his life. He had even begun to miss him on the days when they could not meet or talk on the phone.

Akihito slowly opened his eyes, to come face to face with a sleeping Asami. They had been watching a horror movie marathon at Asami’s gorgeous penthouse. Now here he was, wrapped in Asami’s arms with his head on his shoulder.

This close to Asami, proved to be his undoing. Asami was gorgeous; he had to be the most handsome man Akihito had ever laid his eyes on. Sleeping like this he looked way younger and devastatingly sexy. His normally slicked back hair, falling gently on his face, his sharp chiseled cheek bones, strong brow, straight nose and his plump lips captivated Akihito.

Slowly, he lifted his hand and started to gently trace those lips that captivated his imagination. He had often wondered in the past month what it would be like to kiss Asami. Too just taste his lips just once.

‘Why only once, Akihito, I want to taste yours for the rest of my life.’

Akihito pulled his hand away, blushing deeply. He had been so lost in looking and touching Asami’s lips that he had not realized that he had awoken. Akihito was mortified he couldn’t believe that he had said that aloud and now Asami knew what he been thinking.

Before Akihito could pull away, he found himself splayed on top of Asami’s broad muscular chest. His golden eyes hooded with lust, caused a tremor to move down Akihito’s spine. He nervously licked lips, which caused Asami to moan deeply and surge up to capture his willing lips in a deep kiss.

Akihito was on fire, he gasped for breath and Asami thrust is hot, seeking tongue into his mouth. Never had a kiss been like this before. Asami was robbing him of all thought; reducing him to sensation that was buffeting his body, he could only hold on and give into Asami’s masterful technique.

Akihito whimpered as Asami thrust his hips upwards, his hot throbbing organ meeting its mate in Akihito.

Akihito could not stop his hips from returning its thrusting motion as he and Asami set a frenzied pace thrusting their erect shafts against each other.

‘More’ Akihito purred, as his hands wondered over Asami’s body as he tried to get them closer to each other.

Asami growled deeply, the sound resonating through his body had Akihito wet and needy for the man.

Asami flipped them over, lying on his back on the couch with Asami hovering over him. Akihito heart thundered in his chest, Asami’s gaze was consuming as he straddled Akihito and removed his shirt. Akihito had never wanted someone this much before, the way that Asami was looking at him made want to give himself to Asami.

As Asami, reached out to undo Akihito’s jeans, he realized that he was about to lose his virginity. It was like a splash of cold water in his face. Panicked, `Akihito pushed Asami off of him and got off the couch.

He couldn’t do this, he wasn’t prepared. It was obvious from their kiss that Asami had a lot of skill, wouldn’t he be disappointed in Akihito’s lack of skill.

‘Umm- sorry- ‘Akihito said blushing and looking away as he straightened back up his clothes.

‘Akihito, come here. What’s wrong?’ Asami said as he moved closer to the obviously nervous photographer.

‘Um… no, - its fine- um I am fine.’ Akihito muttered moving out of Asami’s reach. ‘I- I – I just need to go now, I’ll call you. I just cannot do this now. Sorry’

With a last regretful glance, Akihito fled from Asami’s penthouse and into the night.


	6. Chapter Six

 

Asami stood there in disbelief. After a month of dating and taking it slow with the photographer, the boy actually dared to run from him, at such a pivotal moment. Asami laughed. That feisty, shy little virgin had no idea who he was dealing with.

Asami picked up his discarded shirt and put it on. This never happened to him before. He was done playing the sweet patient lover to Akihito. It was time that the boy got a glimpse of the real Asami. He had hoped to delay the inevitable, but he had enough of waiting on the boy. After all, he was Asami’s and it was about time the boy got to know that and accept it.

Asami walked into his bedroom and opened the door to his hidden room. Once in, he walked to a panel pressed a button and selected a small egg shaped vibrator with a cord attached to it.

                                                   

Akihito was mortified; he couldn’t believe that he had actually rejected Asami. Of all the stupid things to do, he was sure Asami would not even give him the time of day after he had acted so ridiculously like a virgin. Well, he was a virgin and if Asami never spoke to him again, then whatever feelings he had for the man was obviously a waste.

Akihito sighed, as he stepped into his shower, he was sure that a cool shower would help clear his mind of all the thoughts that burrowed in since he fled Asami’s penthouse. As he slowly soaped his body, his mind drifted once again to Asami. As he lathered soap onto his chest, he couldn’t help but shiver when his hands brushed against his nipples.

He did it again as he thought of the wicked way Asami’s hands had roamed all over his body; marking him, owning him turning him into a wanton mess. He panted as his hands moved of their own volition, slowly moving from his pink erect nipples, slowly trailing a path down his stomach teasing all the spots along the way that made him feel just as good as when Asami had touched him.

As his hands slipped around his back, he closed his eyes and conjured up the image of Asami, on his couch watching him with that steamy lustful gaze. He moved his hands lower and gently caressed his tight little ass.  As he stoked it repeatedly, he could feel goosebumps break out all over his body.

With his eyes closed, he could feel every touch so keenly. He ignored the urge to reach around and grasp his leaking organ in his hands. Instead, he did something he had never done before.  He moved his soapy hands to the crease in buttocks. As he slowly teased the crease, he could feel the heat radiating out of his crease.

Slowly he pushed a finger in and teased the wrinkled rosebud nestled within. Akihito wasn’t prepared for the sensation as he moaned out loud. His legs had started shaking as he helplessly teased his hole with his finger. He could not believe how sensitive it was. Akihito slid slowly to his knees, fearful that his legs wouldn’t hold out due to the mounting sensation.

Unable to endure anymore, Akihito grabbed hold of penis and slowly started pumping with one hand while the hand continuously flicked his twitching bud. He had never felt so wanton, as his pre-come mixed with the soapsuds; he was doubled over with his ass in the air helpless to his own desires that were driving him to come.

Grasping his dick tighter, he chanted Asami’s name as he increased the speed and thrust wildly into his own hand. Without a second thought, he slipped his finger into his throbbing hole.

_Oh God, oh my goodness. Asami… oh... That feels so good, so right._

Was the only thought that was going through Akihito’s mind as he slowly moved his finger inside himself. His body was on fire, he could feel his balls tingling and getting tighter. Unable to take anymore he plunged his finger deeply into his twitching hole. Akihito felt his body jerk and begin to spasm as his balls seemed to pull up into his body. He was coming.

Pulsing shots of hot come fired from his dick. All Akihito could do was stay on the floor as water from the showered cascaded over his body as he rode on waves of orgasmic sensation. After a few minutes when he felt like he could move again, Akihito slowly pulled his finger from his ass. As he slowly raised himself from his position on the floor, he slowly opened his eyes to find a smirking Asami, standing in the doorway of his bathroom.

‘How? – What? You – you – it’s not what you think? – I –I how did you get in?’ Akihito stammered

‘How I got in isn’t important Akihito, that was quite a show you put on Akihito, pleasuring yourself and calling my name, after you ran away leaving me aching for you.’ Akihito blushed red as Asami spoke, seeing the photographer touching himself so lewdly was the hottest thing Asami had ever seen.

Asami pulled a towel from the rack and walked towards the dumbfounded boy. As he pulled Akihito up and wrapped him in the towel, he bent his head and whispered.

‘You and this sexy body of yours are mine and I’m going to love every inch of it until you pass out.’


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> special thanks to Naruhito who really helped me with this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it. please comment and tell me what you think or if you have any story ideas. Happy Belated Valentines day.

Akihito’s slender frame trembled in his arms. Asami tightened his hold on Akihito as he swept him up into his arms and made his way to Akihito’s bedroom. When he had broken into Akihito’s apartment, he never expected to see Akihito so wantonly displayed chanting his name. As he laid his precious cargo gently on the bed, Asami was surprised to see tears pooling in Akihito’s eyes.

‘What’s the matter?’  Asami asked as he gently cradled Akihito’s face in his hands. ‘Don’t you want this?’

‘I do’ Akihito said, ‘I just can’t believe that this is happening right now. After I left you, I thought that I blew my chance with you. Now, you’re here and I can’t believe that you saw me doing that.’

Asami chuckled at Akihito’s mortified expression that immediately turned into a pout at Asami’s laughter. Relieved, Asami laid down and pulled Akihito into his arms.

‘You doing _that_ was the hottest thing I ever seen.’ Looking at Akihito blush at his words was quickly becoming his favorite past time. ‘Nothing that you do will ever make me leave you, even if you betray me, I’ll hunt you to the ends of the abyss. You’re mine Akihito; you just need to accept that.’

Akihito shivered in his arms, but his gaze never wavered from Asami’s. Not many men, could do that, meet his eyes and hold his gaze without backing down.

‘What if I don’t want to be yours? What are you going to do then?’

Asami smirked, looking at the defiant fire in Akihito’s eyes. ‘I’ll make it so that so no matter where you run, or fly to, the only place you’ll have to return to is by my side.’

Before, Akihito could say anything more. Asami pulled him into a kiss.  At first, all he wanted was to distract the boy with a kiss that would leave his mind blank. However, once Asami got a taste of those soft lips he realized that this was their second kiss.

As he pulled away from Akihito, the boy moaned softly and instinctively rolled further onto his body seeking his lips again. This time Asami leaned in, intent to savor the taste of Akihito. He gently ran his tongue across the plump, soft lips. Wanting more, he pulled the plump lower lip into his mouth, alternating between licking and nibbling.

Akihito mewled and tried to capture Asami’s mouth, Asami chuckled and backed away; ‘Aaasammii’ Akihito pleaded frustrated at being thwarted of Asami’s kiss. Pleased, Asami pulled him in closer; this time he placed gentle kisses on Akihito’s lips, when finally he slipped his tongue in Akihito’s eager mouth. Everything seemed to stop.

The boy’s mouth was the sweetest thing that Asami has ever tasted. Akihito’s kiss was just like the boy himself. He met Asami’s tongue with his own; open, sweet, passionate and like an equal.  Akihito’s tongue matched his stroke for stroke. Giving and taking his pleasure as he drove Asami to sweet ecstasy.

Asami was so lost in the sweet kiss, that he had not realized that Akihito had undone the buttons of his shirt, until he felt the shy tentative touch of the photographers hand on his chest.

Surprised at his sudden initiative, Asami broke the kiss to look at Akihito. The photographer looked positively ravished with his pupils blown wide and his lips red and shiny from kissing. Akihito leaned down and placed a gently kiss on Asami’s lips, as he continued to tentatively stroke Asami’s chest.

Asami became aware of the throbbing ache in his pants at the boys tender ministrations. He wanted nothing more than to flip the photographer over and ruthlessly take him, repeatedly until he was satisfied, as he had planned to do earlier.

However, with Akihito touching him and placing his first tender kisses all over his chest as he explored for the first time, Asami decided to wait. For the first time, he wanted to ignore his own animalistic urges and make love for the first time ever with a virginal Akihito.

Asami growled deeply as Akihito tentatively touched his straining erection through his pants. He quickly grabbed the boy’s hand and rolled him over until he had him pinned under him. ‘I think that’s enough for now kitten.’

‘What? Why? Am I not doing it right? Akihito asked his face showing confusion and hurt.

‘Akihito …’

‘No, its fine,’ the boy said as he tried to free his hands and move out from under Asami. ‘I know you’re used to experienced partners and it’s my first time, plus all I can do is kiss, of course your disappointed, I don’t even know how to touch you.’

Akihito turned his face away; he did not want to the see the disappointment or hear the lie from Asami, that his skill was good enough. ‘Can you just let me up now, I promise no hard feelings.’

Akihito heard Asami sigh above him. That sound alone was all the confirmation he needed to prove what he had just said was true.

Suddenly, Asami yanked his hand downward and wrapped his fingers around Asami’s very erect, large, throbbing hard penis.  Akihito was shocked; he immediately turned his head to look at Asami. He looked like a predator about to pounce on his prey. Akihito felt the dick in hand jump and he instinctively tightened his hold on it.

Asami swore when he did that, and then with some effort removed Akihito’s hand from his throbbing member.

‘Did that feel like disappointment Akihito or that I don’t want you?’ Shocked, Akihito shook his head. Looking at the shocked expression, he continued. ‘Do you know, how hard it is to stop right now and not bury myself balls deep into you? I came here to fuck you Akihito’

‘Then why are we stopping?’ asked Akihito as he blushed deeply

Taking a deep breath to control himself, Asami moved off Akihito. The boy was making this hard for him. He pulled his shirt off and started to dress Akihito in it. Once clothed in his shirt, Asami got in the bed; pulled the photographer to him and drew the covers around them.

‘Asami’

‘I didn’t forget your question, Akihito’ Asami pulled the boy closer to him and breathed in his scent. ‘We are stopping because I don’t want to fuck you.’ Asami felt the boy’s body stiffen against him, sure that Akihito had misunderstood again, he hurriedly continued. ‘I want to make love to you Akihito, you deserve that and so much more.’

‘Sleep now and when you wake up, I’ll be here.’

                                                                                    ================================

Akihito was sure his heart was about to burst. Asami wanted to make love to him. If this wasn’t a confirmation that the man wanted a relationship; he would dance through the streets naked. Akihito wanted to jump out of bed and do a happy dance, his first real relationship.

He never thought that it would happen like this, he could not wait to tell Kou, Takato and his father. The thought of his father instantly sobered up his happiness. No, he wouldn’t tell his father, he and Asami might not even last and telling his father prematurely was only asking for trouble.

He would tell Kou and Takato, which would mean having to tell them that he had fallen for a man. What if they told him that they didn’t approve? No, no they would not,would they? Oh god, what if he lost his best friends over this?

Akihito sighed and snuggled closer to a sleeping Asami. He couldn’t think about these things tonight. Even if everything went to shit later, for tonight, he would be happy. Shutting of his random thoughts Akihito settled into Asami’s arms content to be held and drifted off to sleep.

     

                                                                                      ==================================

Akihito moaned; he was having the most delicious dream. His body was warm and tingling, his skin felt alive. Every cell in his body was awake and working. He felt that a sexy, hot octopus was caressing him; the octopus was everywhere, wrapped around him. It tentacles were sucking on his neck, twisting his nipples, caressing his chest, entwining itself around his legs and inserting itself between his legs.

The octopus slid its warm, slippery, hard tentacle under his balls, until it slid along the underside of his rapidly hardening penis. His penis and the tentacle were engulfed in a larger slick tentacle that began slow steady strokes.

Akihito couldn’t help it, the octopus was driving him crazy, he couldn’t stop his hips from thrusting into the tentacle and grinding back on the hard body of the octopus. The slick wet noise of his arousal being stroked filled his senses, along with the feel of his penis being expertly manipulated. The tentacle would stroke along his shaft, seeming to learn from the noises Akihito made when it felt good. It seemed to know that the head and underside of his penis was especially sensitive.

Akihito suddenly felt the octopus tighten around him, thrusting harder and stroking faster around his shaft. He was being overwhelmed with sensation. He could hear and feel the octopus panting and growling behind. He tried to stay in the dream but his body was working against him.

Akihito came awake, the octopus was Asami and he was rapidly bringing Akihito to orgasm. Akihito tightened his legs around Asami’s penis and thrust as hard as he could into Asami’s hand. Akihito needed to cum badly, he could feel his orgasm building and teetering just at the edge, he just needed something.

‘Asami – I need …’

Asami tightened his hold on their straining erections.

 ‘Come Akihito' he commanded.

That was all Akihito needed, to fall over the edge. With a final thrust, he arched his back and came, he could feel Asami coming along with him. He opened his eyes to see their combined pleasure painting his sheets with the evidence of their passion.

Akihito chuckled and rolled over to face Asami. ‘Good morning to you too, that was one hell of a wake-up.’

Asami smirked. ‘Glad you enjoyed it.’ Asami leaned in and gave a quick kiss on Akihito lips. ‘Come on, we have just enough time to shower, return to the penthouse and head to Sion for my meetings.’

Akihito groaned, but dutifully got up and followed Asami muscular behind into his shower.

                                   

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

The following month passed in a hectic blur for Akihito.  That month was the most productive, creative and fulfilling that he had ever experienced. Suzuki-san was amazed by the strides that Akihito was making in his photography. According to Suzuki-san, it seemed as if his talent had truly awoken. He also said that the images Akihito captured seemed to have an energy, rawness and poignant quality that he had not seen in a long time.

Along with his professional growth, he gained a few rivals among former friends; one in particular that took his growth the hardest was Kenta Nagasaki a senpai, in his field. Kenta was expected to exceed all expectations, but ever since the auction when Asami had bid on Akihito’s photo, he had unwittingly stolen the spotlight from him. Whenever they met, Kenta formerly cheerful and easygoing; was now mean-spirited and rude to Akihito; he also encouraged rumors about Akihito.

Previously this would have bothered Akihito, but he could not seem to care. He just steered clear of his former friends and focused solely on his work. His relationship with Asami seemed to be going ok. They would have occasional sleepovers and dinners; this was mainly because of his and Asami’s busy schedules.

Akihito could not wait to get home. Kou and Takato were finally able to synchronize their schedules, and make a trip to visit Akihito. Akihito planned to use this time to get their help on his first solo showing that he had planned with Suzuki-san and he planned to tell them about Asami.

He truly hoped that things would go well; he decided that he would tell them about Asami after they helped him with his show.

                                                            

‘Hey Akihito, bring some more beers and snacks.’ Kou shouted from the living room.

‘Coming’ Akihito yelled as he gathered up the beer and snacks onto a tray and headed into the living room where Kou and Takato were playing video games.

‘Make some room, you freeloading bums’, joked Akihito as he maneuvered his way between empty beer can and feet.

‘So Akihito, are you going to tell us what’s going on.’ Takato asked pausing the game and reaching for a beer. 

‘Yeah Akihito, time to spill, the week is almost over and all we’ve done so far is take the photos for your exhibition and hang out.’ Kou chimed.

Akihito took a deep breath it was now or never the guys only had one more day before they flew back home to their families and jobs.

Taking a swig of beer for courage Akihito looked at the earnest expressions on his friend’s faces and blurted out.

‘I’ve fallen in love!’

One minute Akihito was staring at the shocked expressions on his friend’s faces the next he was looking up at his ceiling as his friends had joyously tackled him to the floor.

‘Oh my God!’ Kou screamed ‘our Aki- Chan isn’t a robot anymore,’

‘Hey that’s mean, I can feel things.’ Akihito punched Kou in his arm for his cheeky remark.

Kou laughed, ‘Takato you owe me $500 dollars.’

‘This is not fair, Akihito could not you have fallen in love at thirty.’ Takato grumbled as he rummaged through his wallet for the cash for Kou.

‘It’s your own fault, gambling on my happiness. I can’t believe you guys bet on when I would fall in love.’

‘Oh come on do not sulk, we always knew it would happen someday. So tell us about the lucky lady; where are the pictures? Are we meeting her tomorrow?’

At Takato’s question, Akihito went still. It was inevitable, that they would want to know about the person he had fallen in love with.

Akihito sat up, and pulled his knees to his chest. ‘Um, the thing is- you see the person, I love is Asami my benefactor.’

‘haha! haha!’ Akihito looked up to see Kou and Takato rolling on the floor with laughter.

‘That’s a good one Akihito, seriously what’s her name?’ At Akihito,’s lack of response Takato stopped laughing and looked at Akihito whose face was bright red.

‘Hey Kou, I think he is telling the truth.’

‘Wait is this true’ Kou asked sobering up immediately.

Akihito nodded his head, he was afraid to look up into the faces of his friends but he needed to know if, this was the one thing that would end their friendship.

Akihito looked up to see the serious faces of his friends. At least it was not disgust or hate, as he feared. Takato was the first to speak. ‘Akihito, have you known you were gay all this time and didn’t tell us?’

‘Yeah’ Kou chimed in. ‘We’re been through everything together and we shared everything, and you have been hiding this. Do you know how worried we have been about you? If you would ever find someone to share your life with and all this time you’ve always known you like guys.’

‘Kou’s right Akihito, we wouldn’t have been upset, all this time we’ve been setting you up with girls. Do you know how many guys Kou and I could have set you up with?’

Akihito, could not believe it, they did not hate him. Akihito was so relieved that he burst out crying.

‘Hey! Are you ok, we’re sorry Akihito don’t cry we’re not really mad?’

Akihito tried to stem the flow of tears; however, this only made him cry more. ‘Hic, hic, I know- that, hic, I’m just so happy – sniff, sniff, that you guys don’t hate me, hic – I thought I would lose you guys you’re my family.’

Kou and Takato quickly pulled him into a hug. Akihito realized that he should not have been worried; these guys were his chosen family. Unlike his father and relatives that looked upon him with disdain, Kou and Takato have always truly been there for him supporting him, encouraging him, calling him out on bad decision, yet always having his back.

Once the tears stopped flowing, he told them all about Asami: the dinners, the long conversations, running away from him, Asami confronting him minus the embarrassing masturbating details and frottage.

For a while, Kou and Takato sat there saying nothing, and then their faces broke out into sly grins.

‘Akihito, you know what this means right?’ asked Kou

‘No’ said Akihito suddenly apprehensive about this sudden shift.

‘We are brother’s right Aki-Chan? Grinned Takato, Akihito helplessly nodded. ‘So as your brothers, we have to meet this new boyfriend of yours.’

Akihito was relieved; he thought he would have to do something embarrassing. ‘Guys Asami is a really busy man. Even I haven’t seen him as much for this month.’

‘What? You have not seen your boyfriend and you are relaxed, Aki, even more reason to call him.’

Kou chimed in. ‘He’s right Akihito, call him now. Take it from us, it’s important that couples spend time together and besides we need to approve Asami san to make sure that he’s the right one for you.’

Akihito sighed and picked up the phone he did not really have much choice once Kou and Takato made up their minds that they were protecting him. He just hoped that if Asami could meet them tomorrow that they would get along well with each other.

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                 


	9. Chapter nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys, sorry that it took me so long to update the story, i wasnt inspired but thank goodness i got some inspiration that helped me write the previous chapter as well as this one. thank you for sticking with this story. all the comments and kudos really helped to give me confidence. so please keep those coming i love all feedback. please let me know what you think of this chapter. also the next chapter i believe will be the big consummation scene for Aki and Asami. fingers crossed i write it well

Nagasaki Kenta could not believe his eyes. Takaba Akihito along with two of his friends, being escorted through the most exclusive restaurant in Tokyo in the direction of the famed private rooms. Impossible! If he had not been sitting here across from his patron the A-list actress Arima –san, he would have laughed if anyone had told him Takaba Akihito was dining at this restaurant.

He guessed it really did pay to have the great Asami Ryuichi as your patron. Turning his gaze back to his patron as she droned on incessantly about herself and her latest role, he could not help but to compare himself to Akihito. What was so special about the boy? Sure, he had an interesting perspective in his photography; however, there was always something lacking that kept Akihito’s pictures from being great. He on the other hand had everything going for him; he had the talent, charisma and ambition to great. Yet in one night, that boy had stolen the spotlight from him.

He was the one that was supposed to have Asami as his patron. Yet he was overlooked for someone of meager talent. There was only one explanation; he must have slept his way to Asami. Yes! It would explain why Suzuki-san always favored the boy and now Asami. He had to admit, it was a good plan and now the little slut was reaping the rewards: the solo gallery showing, the best patron and now the best seating, while he Kenta was stuck with second best.       

Kenta looked up; the restaurant had erupted in a series of murmurs. Even Arima- San had fallen mercifully silent her gaze trained at the door. Kenta turned to see what had caused the shift in the room, his breath froze in throat; standing there regal and impeccably dressed was Asami Ryuichi. Flanked by his imposing bodyguard and secretary, the man himself was a vision. It is no wonder that little slut offered his ass to him; everyone in this room man or woman would give anything to be at his side and enjoy the power that the man so obviously wielded.

As he, watched Asami and his entourage were escorted personally into the private rooms by the owner of the restaurant; by the time he lost of the man a plan had cemented itself into his mind. Putting on his winning smile, he focused it on his vain patron.

 

                                                                                                                   ✴

Kou had to admit, Asami was intoxicating. Those golden eyes when focused on you made you feel like you were the most important person in the world. He could see that Takato felt it too. It was no wonder Akihito had fallen madly in love with the man. Even though he knew most times, he came across as naïve and ditzy he was very perceptive and observant when it came to people and situations. It was what made him an excellent information security specialist; besides working to find breaches in his company’s security system, he also had training to find spies sent in to commit corporate espionage.

Kou could read people very well, within a few minutes of meeting someone he could tell a lot about that person, no matter what they were trying to hide. That is why he loved and trusted Takato and Akihito, they hid nothing, and with them, he could relax knowing that there was no hidden agenda.

Sitting here watching Asami and Akihito interact, he could tell, Akihito was truly in love. Asami was harder to read, he was getting possessiveness, dominance, power, fascination. It was in the way he sat next to Akihito; the way he would occasionally touch him, and turn Akihito’s attention back to him, with a slight chuckle, movement or stray word when Akihito focused in on Kou or Takato.

Normally, such behavior would raise red flags for Kou, but he sensed no danger for Akihito; it was puzzling. Thinking that he may be off, he studied Asami’s two companions. His bodyguard Suoh Kazumi was almost unreadable, except for the fact that Kou could tell he was doing the same as Kou studying the room and more importantly, he was watching the door, Kou, and Takato intently. For a brief instant Kou and Suoh’s gaze met, after five seconds Suoh gave him a slight nod and then focused now entirely on the door.

Kou, felt a shock go through him, he had never met anyone who could tell what he was doing. He had to give Suoh credit, the man was way better at this than Kou. Within five seconds, he had been able to assess Kou and see that he was not a threat to his employer and he had seen straight through Kou and acknowledged him.

As he turned his gaze back to Asami, he was shocked again to see the man smirking at him. It was clear that Asami had also been reading him as well. Kou squirmed in his seat, it was obvious now that Asami was not a man to be messed with, however, for the sake of his friend he would take the risk to make sure that Asami was not a danger for Akihito.

                                                                                                                 ✴

For Akihito the tonight could not have been going any better, his friends were at ease and Asami had wrapped up his work early as he had promised and met them at the restaurant. Akihito was conscious of Asami seated next to him, being this close to after they had seen each other in so long was torment. All he wanted was to jump into the man’s arms and make out with him in front of every one.  Maybe after dinner he would see if he could sneak a quick kiss when no one was looking.

                                                                                                                ✴ 

Kenta had worked hard, first he made sure that he plied that vapid actress with enough champagne and compliments to feed her ego, then he casually mentioned that someone of her great beauty and talent deserved to be on the arm of someone equal too her status like Asami Ryuichi. She had fallen for the bait, now here they were about to come face to face with Asami.

 

                                                                                                               ✴

Kirishima had hoped that the day would have ended without any more surprises. Ever since Asami had met the photographer, things had certainly been interesting. He was not sure if he should be terrified for the boy or happy for Asami. This was the first time that he seen Asami, taken with someone. The boy was placed under 24-hour surveillance, the team reporting only to himself and Suoh.

When he had pressed Asami about the need for such action, the man had paused and then replied _‘because he’s mine.’_ That statement was enough to send chills down Kirishima’s spine; in that moment he prayed that, the boy would never betray Asami. That day he made sure to update his will and had Suoh do the same, because he knew that if anything happened to the boy under their watch, Asami would kill them without a moment’s hesitation.

Just as the exited the private rooms, they were intercepted by the A-list actress Arima Akane and her protégé Nagasaki Kenta. The obviously drunk woman elbowed Takaba out of the way causing him to fall against the wall. Kirishima watched as Asami’s eyes narrowed as his friends, helped Akihito up. Arima Akane, then proceeded to cling to Asami’s arm and loudly invited Asami to her Penthouse where she would make it his while.

‘Kirishima’

At the sound of his name, Kirishima knew exactly what he had to do. He stepped forward and pried the drunk woman from Asami, who promptly turned to Akihito, checking him for bruises as the boy stood there mortifying embarrassed by what he had just witnessed.

Arima –san once rejected by Asami became uncontrollable; Kirishima noted that her companion seemed to be more interested in Takaba than in Arima- san, as he sneered at the boy while Asami looked him over.

‘Suoh, escort this woman out and have the maître de, ban her from entering this restaurant again.’

‘Hai Asami sama’

‘What?’ exclaimed Akihito’s friend Takato? ‘You can do that; you do know that’s Arima Akane, the hottest Actress in Japan.’

‘Asami- sama can Takato- san’ I replied ‘This restaurant belongs to Asami sama.’

‘Asami, are you sure banning her is a good idea? I don’t want this to cause trouble for your business.’ Akihito interjected. ‘It’s obvious that she was drunk, I’m sure Arima san isn’t normally like that, right Kenta senpai?

Before Kenta could reply, Asami cut him off. ‘Kirishima who is he?’

‘Ah, Asami- sama, this is Nagasaki Kenta. One of the students that Suzuki san mentors; he is the senpai of Takaba –san’s that I told you about earlier today.’

Kirishima could tell, from the haughty look on Nagasaki Kenta’s face that he thought had won the lottery.

‘Kirishima, escort Akihito and his friends to the limo; Akihito go with Kirishima, I will join you soon.’

As Kirishima, escorted Akihito and his friends out he wondered what mess he and Suoh would have clean up once Asami was done with Nagasaki Kenta.

 

                                                                                                                ✴

Kenta was on cloud nine, Asami knew about him. This could mean only one thing, Asami had obviously heard of his talent and was going to offer to be his patron. It was obvious that Akihito was Asami’s whore, but he had no talent. If he played his cards right, he could have Asami’s money, influence and the man himself.

As he followed Asami into the private room, he suspected nothing of what was to come.

Asami closed the door behind him and turned around to face a smug looking Nagasaki Kenta. Before the man could utter a single word, Asami walked up to him and punched him squarely in the gut. As Kenta doubled over in pain, he yanked him up by his shirt collar and repeatedly punched his face.

Dropping a grasping, moaning Kenta to the floor Asami walked over to table and picked up a steak knife from the table.

‘w – Why?’ grasped Kenta

Without turning around Asami tested the steak knife.

‘It seems Kenta- kun, that you are responsible for a number of troubling rumors about Akihito. A very detestable acquaintance of mine, expressed interest in buying my artist whore from me after I was done with him.’

Asami turned and fixed his enraged gaze on a shivering Kenta.

‘Now after I dealt with him, he revealed from whom he had heard such an erroneous statement from. You can see why I was displeased since Akihito is not a whore and you’ve been spreading lies about someone important to me.’

As he watched Asami place the knife down and take his jacket off, Kenta realized he was going to die. The man was insane, the bloodless cold amber gaze revealed that much. Mustering what little strength his body had Kenta surged to his feet and raced for the door.

He never got to it. He was instead grabbed and slammed into the wall; his throat was immediately enclosed in a vice like grip choking the life from him.

Kenta struggled to pry the hands from his throat but they were unyielding. Cold passive amber eyes stared into his, increasing his fear and struggle to breathe. His throat was on fire; he could feel the pressure building in his head as life started to drain from his body.

Just as everything was about to go dark, he was released and he crumpled to the floor. As Kenta lay there grasping blessedly at the air, he became aware of voices speaking in the room.

                                                                                                                     ✴

                                                                                                                                  

Kou had a feeling that something was not right. From Asami’s cold gaze and the Secretary Kirishima’s pitying look at Nagasaki Kenta. He was sure that the conversation Asami was going to have was going to be less than pleasant.

He quickly made an excuse to Kirishima that he needed the restroom and quickly doubled back to the private room. He arrived to hear Asami accuse Kenta about spreading rumors about Akihito. Next, he heard a slamming noise, followed by a gurgling sound.

Bursting into the room, he stopped at the sight of Asami, calmly choking the life out of Kenta.

‘Asami,’

No response, he did not even look in Kou’s direction. Nothing would stop the man short of Akihito coming into the room.

‘Asami, he would hate you if you kill him.’ Kou gambled that maybe that may stop the man and sure enough, it did. He released Kenta.

Asami put on his jacket, ‘I would suggest that you say nothing of this Kou- Kun. Anyone that tries to hurt or take Akihito from me I’ll kill, even you who he considers a brother.’

As Asami looked him in the eye, Kou knew that the man meant every word that he said. The man was not a danger to Akihito, but he was to anyone that may hurt the boy.

‘I understand, but just so you know if you’re the one that hurts him, I’ll make sure that you’ll never find him to do so again.’ Kou said.

Asami smirked. Turned and walked out the door.

Kou glanced at Kenta; he walked over to man lying on the floor.

‘Kenta san’ Kou called gently. ‘ This is your only second chance, from now on when you see Akihito, be respectful, mention that Asami tried to kill you to him or anyone else and that will be the last thing that you ever do. Spread any more rumors and you will die painfully, I hope you understand.’

As Kenta nodded, Kou left positive that Nagasaki Kenta would never mess with Akihito and Asami as long as he lived.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys, so this chapter is long 4422 words. my old computer died on me and it took awhile to get a new one. so this is the result of being pent up with a story in my head. so they finally had sex. I hope its good. comments are most welcome good and bad I will accept. thanks to all the people who liked and followed my story when I hadn't written anything for awhile.

Akihito walked around the gallery, he was alone in the dimly lit room which was interrupted with spotlights of light focused on individual portraits suspended from the ceiling and hung on walls or easels throughout the room. He had to admit, he wouldn’t have been able to accomplish his vision for the gallery showing without the help of Kirishima-San. The man was a master. He had earned Akihito respect and lifelong gratitude, with his hard work and support of Akihito.

At first when Asami, had insisted that Kirishima take over the planning after Akihito had collapsed from overworking himself and forgetting to eat. He had been upset. This was his baby and he must admit he had caused Kirishima san lots of problems getting in the man’s way and being a brat. It wasn’t until, he

had done something incredibly stupid and dangerous trying to prove that he could do everything; that day Kirishima lost his patience. He slapped Akihito on the back of his head and reamed him a new one.

Akihito had stood there speechless as Kirishima tore him a new one. Seeing that Kirishima wasn’t just a silent shadow to Asami; but that he actually cared about Akihitio’s well-being and making this show a success. This allowed Akihito to turn things over to Kirishima and become his biggest fan. Much to Kirishima’s chagrin.

Akihito made one last sweep around the gallery. He paused in front of the photo hanging prominently from the ceiling. It was of three boys. Two of them wrestling on the floor, their faces plastered with laughter and glee; while the third boy stood behind them trying to look disapproving but the affectionate look in his eyes and tiny smirk betrayed him.

The boys reminded him of himself and his friends. He had met the boys when he had gone to photograph an orphanage to create a pamphlet for the orphanage to entice donors and possible parents for the children. It was there that he learnt that these three boys had formed such an attachment that they refused to be adopted unless they could all be together. They were exasperating to the director of the orphanage, since they weren’t related by blood and could have gone individually to good homes but they refused, since they had become their own little family.

Seeing the friendship and loyalty, Akihito became inspired. Like those boys he had formed his own _family_ with Kou and Takato. So _Chosen Family_ became a reality, for his first solo gallery showing. A series of photos featuring people and their stories of how they became a family, some of the stories were sad and painful and others were funny. They were all inspiring.

He had photos of a gay couple signing their family registry, of two widowed friends who had met through a support group and started a business to help support their families, some of policemen, and many others that had responded to his online post to photograph and tell their stories.

‘Takaba san, are you ready? Asami Sama is waiting for you.’

‘Yeah, I’m coming. I just had to see it one last time before the opening tomorrow’ Akihito walked over to Kirishima standing at the door of the gallery.

When he reached the man he took a deep bow. ‘Thank you Kirishima san for everything. I know I made your job difficult in the beginning; am sorry for that.’

Looking up from bow, he was confronted by a red faced Kirishima. Wanting to spare, the man any further embarrassment he stepped around him and headed out towards the limo.

‘Takaba’

Akihito turned around at Kirishima’s call.

‘You’re welcome’ with that the secretary turned and went about locking up the gallery for the night.

 

                                                                                                                    ***

 

The next morning found Akihito, awake lying in bed having given up on sleep hours ago. Asami had arranged for him to spend the night at the Aman Tokyo, to relax and be close to gallery. Despite the luxury of the hotel, Akihito couldn’t help feeling troubled. His stomach was in knots, signaling to some unforeseen disaster.

Akihito sighed and rolled over hugging the pillow to his chest. Perhaps after tonight he would never do another show or take another photograph if the critics hated his showing. No matter what Asami and Yagi Sensei said about it being the best. If the critics hated it, he knew he would never recover. This would be the end.

‘Hey Akihito, wake up sleepy head’ Akihito grunted as he felt a body collapse on top him. Squirming out from under Takato, he took the pillow whacked him it.

‘I’m up, I have been for hours. Why are you awake, its only7:30 am?’

‘Well, because Kou, Ume and I had dinner with your dad last night, while you busy at the gallery and he informed us that we would all be having breakfast at 7:45am sharp and he won’t be waiting about for us.’ Takato responded with a cheeky grin and a roll of his eyes.

‘Oh God’ Akihito groaned and ran into the bathroom Takato laughter trailing behind him. with everything thing going on and Kirishima handling the details he had totally forgotten that Asami had Kirishima arrange for his father to come to the gallery show along with one of his aunts and two of cousins. As well as, Kou, his wife Ume and Takato who was staying in his suite with him since Takato’s wife couldn’t make it.

Ten minutes later, he was dressed and along with Takato making their way down to the hotel’s restaurant.

Akihito swallowed nervously as they elevator gently pinged to signal that they reached their floor. he hadn’t seen his father in three years and they hadn’t spoken since their last disastrous conversation on the phone three months ago.

Frankly he had been surprised, when Asami mentioned that he was sending his driver to pick his father, aunt and cousins from the airport. He thought that he wouldn’t have come since he had never even received a phone call saying that he would come after the invitations had been sent.

Well he couldn’t blame him, since the invitations all had contact information that was linked to Kirishima san. Who was in charge of the guest list.

A hand on his shoulder woke him from his thoughts. ‘Are you okay?’ Takato asked a frown creasing his handsome face. ‘You could go back to your room if you want, I’ll cover for you. You don’t have to see him if it’s going to be too much today.’

‘Nah it’s okay’ he forced a smile on his face. ‘Better to get it over with now and not later at the gallery, just don’t mention anything about me and Asami. Remember he’s just my patron in front of them.’

Takato slapped his back and slung his arm around his shoulders as they walked into the restaurant. ‘I’ve got your back.’

‘Aunt Chiasa, Gina, Hoshi, Oto san good morning. Akihito walked over and hugged his only tolerable Aunt in the family and his two cousins, though gorgeous to look at he could only deal with them one at a time. As a pair, they were horrible. Always causing trouble, filled with cutting remarks that always left it clear to him that he was different from the rest of his family.

When he made it to his father, they embraced quickly and awkwardly. He was saved from saying anything further as Kou and Ume joined them.

The breakfast was actually going well. Kou’s wife Ume was television writer on a popular soap and was busy regaling his Aunt and cousins with stories on the soap and the actors. Kou and Takato were busy carrying on a steady stream of conversation with his father on the price produce and the latest farming techniques and machinery.

Akihito studied his father. Takaba Hiro, was 5 foot 9. At 55 years of age the man looked 40. He possessed what Akihito called demon genes. Everyone in his family did. They all seemed to look a few younger than their actual age. He was tan from years of outdoor work and had a body that was lean and full of wiry muscle. He was also stronger than he looked. His face was smooth except for his forehead which was creased, with hard brown eyes and thick eyebrows. His father was the picture of a formidable man.

‘So is this how you’re living now. Fancy hotel and private limos?’ His father asked his browed creasing even more as he turned a glare of disapproval Akihitio’s way.

‘What? No Oto san.’ Just when he thought everything was going to be okay. ‘No, we’re only staying here to be close to the gallery. I only just got here late last night, I still have my apartment.’

‘Well I had to ask since, from the minute we got off the plane it’s been _enjoy with Asami sama’s compliments_. Unlike you I’m a proud man. I don’t like having to stay and eat at another man’s expense when I’m perfectly capable of paying my own way.’

Akihito’s breath caught in his throat at his father’s words. The whole table had fallen silent at his father’s words.

‘Jeez Hiro, no one said that you can’t pay for anything. I think it’s nice that the boy’s patron wanted to show his appreciation. It means that Akihito must be very talented for us to receive such treatment.’ Aunt Chiasa said sending him a sympathy smile his way.

Ume smiled, “Aunty is right, there is no need to worry, Akihito is still the same guy. He works hard and he still the same humble, talented guy he has always been. This is just the fruits of his labor finally paying off.’

His father just grunted and carried on eating his breakfast.

 

                                                                                                                        ***

Akihito fussed with the knot on his tie for the fourth time now. He just couldn’t seem to get enough air. All he wanted now was to jump out of the limo, strip off his suit and run. Kou grabbed his hand just as he was about to reach for the tie again. The pressure of the squeeze on his hand, helped considerably to soothe some of his nerves.

‘O.M.G!’ Gina squealed. Startling everyone in the car. ‘Hoshi! Look it’s the hot actor from that movie we saw last week.’

‘No way, Akihito you know him, you have to introduce me?’ Hoshi pleaded

‘Ah, I actually don’t know him, or ninety percent of the people here. I only the know the critics and my peers.’ Shrugged earning him a disappointing look from his cousins.

‘I could ask Kirishima san to introduce you though, he was the one that put the guest list together.’ Akihito said

‘Thanks Akihito’ his cousin said in unison.

Suddenly there was a gentle knock on the limo’s window.

‘Takaba Sama,’ the man he recognized as one of Kirishima’s undersecretary bowed. ‘If you could follow me, I’ll take you through the back entrance and Sadao san will take your guests on the red carpet and then into the event.’

‘Okay thanks, um guys I’ll see you later inside okay.’ With that he exited the limo and followed the man to the back entrance and into the office of the gallery director. Where he found Asami, Kirishima looking at security feeds on the event taking place.

‘Asami Sama’ the undersecretary bowed after he ushered Akihito into the room. Asami nodded and the man left closing the door silently behind him.

Akihito breath caught as he locked gazes with Asami. The man looked sinfully good in a black tuxedo, but it was his eyes that always did for Akihito, as the amber color deepened as he raked lust filled eyes over Akihito’s body.

Kirishima’s discreet cough had Akihito, tearing his gaze away from Asami as bright pink blush swept across his cheeks.

‘I’ll leave now and mingle with your guests until you’re ready to come out with Takaba san.’ Kirishima said as he took up his tablet and walked towards the door.

‘Oh Kirishima san, I have a favor to ask. My cousins wanted to meet some famous actor. If it’s no trouble could you introduce them.’ Akihito asked.

‘None at all.’ The man said closing the door behind him.

A wall of warmth pressed against his back. Akihito leaned back pressing his back into Asami’s chest. Strong arms encircled him. he tilted his neck to the side as Asami nudged at his neck making room for the man to kiss as much of the exposed skin that his lips could find.

Akihito hummed low in his throat. The sensation wasn’t nearly enough. Breaking Asami’s hold he spun around and reached for Asami sealing their lips together. He could never get enough of his kisses. Asami could kiss. His tongue delving into Akihito’s mouth tasting and rubbing against his pulled indecent moans from Akihito.

Asami broke the kiss, smirking at Akihito as he tried to pull the man back for more.

‘Later, you don’t want to go out there later looking thoroughly debauched do you?’

Akihito groaned in embarrassment. They man truly had a way of making him forget everything.  He walked over to where Asami was seated. ‘So how is it going so far?’ Akihito asked gesturing at the monitors.

‘The feedback is good; everyone is wondering about you. The strategy is a good one, it will create more buzz having you remain hidden for the time being.’

Akihito laughed. ‘You do know I really hate being the center of attention. Not a strategy at all. Having to deal with all those people is nightmare.’

Asami reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a white envelope. ‘Here, the director of the orphanage wanted you to have this.’

Akihito took the envelope. It was a thank you note from the director. The orphanage had its highest record of donations and the best news was that a mystery donor had found a family to adopt the three boys that he had photographed.

Eyes misty Akihito looked up from the card. ‘You did this, didn’t you?’

Asami smirked, ‘They were your inspiration and helped make tonight possible, so why not make their dream come true.’

Asami stood and buttoned his jacket. ‘I’ll send you something to eat and I’ll send your friends to keep you company, while I work the room.’

                                                                                                                  ***

The next three hours passed in a blur. Updates from Kirishima and visits from his friends and from his mentor Yagi sensei, helped make the time pass by quickly. The show was a success and all of his photos had sold. Looking at the monitors showed only the catering staff, his friends and family, Asami and his men.

Akihito left the office and made his way into the gallery to seek his father out. He found him standing in front of the photo of himself, Kou and Takato.

‘So what did you think of the show?’ Akihito excitedly asked his father. ‘All of the photos sold and there have been offers for me to do some commission photoshoots, but I’ll have to think about those before I commit.’

‘Dad? What do you think? You haven’t said anything.’ Akihito asked looking at the impassive face of his father.

‘It was fine.’

‘Ok, but did you like my work.’ Akihito pressed.

‘ Why are you asking again? I said it was fine.’ His father said irritation lacing his voice as he turned his furrowed brows to look at Akihito.

‘I just want to know if you liked it.’ Akihito said frustrated. ‘I just for once would like you to say that you like something I did.’

‘I already said it was fine. Why can’t you just be satisfied. You’re always looking for more; I made sure you had everything you want and yet nothing is ever good enough for you.’

‘Everything?’ Akihito spat, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing right now. Even in this moment the man couldn’t even give him what he wanted. ‘You’re kidding right.’ He shouted. ‘All I have ever wanted was your love and approval, to acknowledge my choices. Even after tonight, after this show you still can’t acknowledge me.’

‘See, I made sure you were clothed and fed, I allowed to go to your fancy school and to move to Tokyo so you could play at a career. But, all of that is never enough. Look at that.’ His father pointed at the photo of him, Kou and Takato. ‘ Your chosen family, hah! What have this family done for you? None of them have spent a dime on you and taking care of you. I know you have always been ashamed of our family. Always stuck up, trying to be different.’

Akihito was in shock. ‘I can’t believe that that’s how you think of me. I’m not ashamed of where I came from. I tried everything to fit in, but never once have you ever tried to make me feel like I wasn’t some burden to you.’ Akihito sobbed, becoming aware that they had an audience watching their fight, he had to get out of here. Taking a shuddering breath. ‘I’m done, I’m going home. I’m not going to ask for what you can’t give me. Get home safely dad.’

Akihito turned and walked off straight out of the gallery and onto the sidewalk. Akihito took a deep cleansing breath. The part of that always sought to have his father’s love and approval was dead. He couldn’t change the man or his opinion of him.

A large warm hand carded through his head, ruffling his hair. Asami.

‘You don’t need to comfort me, I’m fine.’

‘What do you need?’ Asami asked his amber eyes seeing right through Akihito.

‘I want go home, now with you.’ He said holding Asami’s gaze.

‘Suoh, bring the car around and take us to Akihito’s apartment.’

‘No’ Akihito said. ‘I want to go home – I meant ours… um your penthouse.’ Akihito blushed and held his breath.

Asami reached out and grasped his chin. His amber flickered with so many unreadable expressions that Akihito had to wonder if he had read things wrong with Asami. The man was always saying that Akihito was his, maybe he meant it differently.

‘Asami Sama’ Suoh stood holding the door to the limo open.

‘You know what this means don’t you Akihito?’

Akihito nodded, not taking his eyes off Asami.

Asami released his chin and ushered him into the limo. ‘Suoh head to the Penthouse and have Kirishima cancel all my appointments tomorrow.’ Asami said as he slid into the limo next to Akihito.

 

                                                                                                                     ***

 

The ride from the gallery to the penthouse was a quiet one. Asami had made no move to touch him, he had sat there smoking his Dunhill cigarette while he looked at Akihito. His hungry gaze moving all over his body caused Akihito to shiver. Once inside the Penthouse Asami pulled him into a hungry kiss. His hands roving across of his body like warm flames spreading all over ready to consume him. Asami pushed his jacket off, and made quick work of stripping himself and Akihito of their clothing.

Naked the we both panting hard. Asami pulled him back in, he attacked his lips like a man dying of thirst. Akihito kissed him with equal fervor wanting to consume as much of the man as he could. He shifted closer grinding their leaking dicks together. He moaned and pressed closer, undulating his hips against Asami’s.

Akihito whimpered. ‘A- Asami, I want you.’

Asami nudged his thigh between Akihito’s leg. Akihito spread his legs apart allowing the man entry, Asami ran his hands down Akihito’s pale, silky thighs and hoisted him up. Akihito clasped his legs around Asami as the man kissed him tell his head spun. He hadn’t realized they had made it into the bedroom until he felt the mattress against his back.

Asami hovered over Akihito, splayed out on his bed like a feast just for him. This is what he had been waiting for. Akihito surrendering himself to him. He was his body and soul. By the time the boy realized what he done it would be too late, he would never be able to leave Asami.

Asami skimmed the tips of fingers down Akihito’s body from his neck to his toes. Tonight he was going to carve himself into his virgin body that it would never accept another.

Akihito shivered, the hunger and intensity in Asami eyes was doing something too him. His dick was leaking and begging to touched. He feared if the man didn’t touch him soon he would come just from Asami looking at him.

‘Asami please touch me’ he begged.

‘I will Akihito, but not yet. First I want to taste you.’

Asami flipped Akihito onto his stomach and onto his knees. He ran his hands over the boys back, across his pert ass and down his thighs he could feel the shudders wracking through his body from his touch.  Asami parted the boys’ cheeks and looked at the tightly furled pink star twitching in anticipation.

The first touch of Asami’s tongue on his hole had Akihito bucking and screaming into the pillow under him.  his dick was so hard against his stomach and leaking like a faucet as the man kept up the relentless motions of tongue.

‘Aaasammiiii --- stop --- so good I can’t--- more’ Akihito babbled. He was losing his mind. He could take any more. He needed to cum.

Akihito reached for his dick and quickly began pumping his organ. ‘Hey stop touching yourself’ Asami said prying his hands off his swollen organ. Akihito couldn’t help it, as soon as Asami released his hands he took his rigid organ in hand again.

A hard smack had him moaning and reflexively clutching his organ tight as precum squirted from his hole.

Asami chuckled, Akihito’s response to the smack was telling. He knew Akihito was made for him. Soon he would introduce the boy to S&M play. Tonight however was all about pleasure.

Asami left the bed and found one of his silk ties in the closet. He flipped Akihito over unto his back and pried his hands away and tied him to the bedposts.

‘Asami please’ the boy begged his pale skin flushed pink with arousal. He bucked his hips humping at the air.

‘I won’t be rushed Akihito. I told you I wanted to taste you and I haven’t had my fill yet.’

‘You fucking bastard’ Akihito glared at him his hazel eyes fiery with anger and arousal. ’Hurry up and let me come.’

Asami smirked and took Akihito legs under the knees and angled them up exposing his hole to Asami. Asami went back in tonguing, tasting, licking and nipping at Akihito’s hole. He wasn’t lying when he told Akihito he hadn’t had his fill. The mild musky flavor of Akihito was intoxicating. Asami had never felt like this before with a lover, addicted. The curses and wanton moans that falling from Akihito’s mouth as he took him pleasurable heights was exciting his blood and fueling Asami’s own arousal.

Asami spared his tongue into Akihito. The boy’s body went rigid in his hands, as he came just from Asami licking his hole.

Akihito felt like he was losing his mind. His body was being overwhelmed with pleasure. Even after his orgasm Asami kept at it. Licking and fucking his tongue into him. When a finger joined that wicked tongue inside him, Akihito was ready to promise anything to the man.

The pleasure was intense but not enough, he could feel his insides twitching to grab onto something thicker and longer than a finger. The man was torturing him. One finger became two and pressed deeply against his prostate. Akihito lost his mind. His dick was again and squirting fluid onto his chest that slowly dripping towards his mouth he could taste his salty precum and sweat mixing together.

As Asami continued to slowly milk his prostate, Akihito cursed and promised filthy things to Asami if the man would fuck him now.

Asami smirked. The litany of curses and dark promises that he dragged from Akihito had his blood racing. He reached for the lube at the bedside table and added some to his fingers. He continued to stretch the boy to four fingers. Satisfied that Akihito could take him he released his legs, untied his hands and quickly applied lube to his heavily engorged organ.

Asami lined his dick up to Akihito’s hole. ‘Akihito’ Asami called his voice rough with his long denied arousal. The boy’s eyes were blown wide and unfocused. ‘Akihito’ he called again.  Reaching out he touch the side of his face waiting for Akihito to focus. He wanted the boy’s attention to be on him the first time they made love.

‘Asami--- please—I need you.’ Came the strangled whisper as the boy finally focused on Asami.

Asami pressed the tip of his dick into Akihito’s hole. Akihito’s mouth opened at the feel of his dick slowly pressing into him. ‘Relax’ Asami said as he felt Akihito clench around him. Fuck he was tight. He continued to press forward slowly until he was seated fully into Akihito.

Akihito couldn’t believe it. Asami was inside him. He could feel him along with the burn and stretch. He released the sheet that he clutched in his hands and reached for Asami, dragging him down in a sweet kiss.

The kiss had Asami lose control. He snapped back his hips and thrust into Akihito. the boys mouth opened in a wordless scream as Asami continued to fuck him. Each of Asami’s thrusts had Akihito seeing stars. He thrust his hips to meet Asami’s over and over again. He could only hold onto the man’s shoulders as he took him over the precipice of pleasure.

Asami could feel Akihito cum on his dick but he couldn’t stop. All those months of denying himself had left culminated in his control snapping. He continued to plunder Akihito’s willing body. His dick was throbbing painfully, he started to lose his rhythm, Asami lifted Akihito’s hips higher and fucked into him as far as he could go; nailing the boy’s prostate causing him to come again. Akihito’s muscles clenched tighter around him. It was too much, his balls drew up painfully and with a hoarse cry he buried himself into Akihito coming harder than he had ever come before.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone thanks for the reviews and kudos. sorry for the late post.

Akihito slid quietly out of the bed, not wanting to wake Asami as he headed out of the bedroom to the balcony. The past three days had passed in a sensual, pleasurable blur. Interrupted by sleep, baths, eating and watching Asami’s employees unpack all of his belongings into the penthouse apartment. The biggest surprise, besides Asami’s insatiable sexual appetite was the darkroom and a case of cameras in one of the spare rooms.

Akihito had never been happier. Being with Asami felt like waking up and finding out fairytales and prince charming was real. The sun was starting to rise creating a halo like effect on the skyscrapers in the distance. His fingers itched for a camera to capture the scene before him. Not today though, today he just wanted to marvel in the beauty.

Asami woke up alone. he sat up and got off the bed and headed to the bathroom. He took a piss and then brushed his teeth. The penthouse was silent and for a moment he felt a spike of anxiety. Where was Akihito. Just as he was about to search for him he saw him.

Clad only in a pair of briefs. He stood there on the balcony, arms outstretched as the wind lifted his hair in a gentle caress. The sun on his hair and body looked as though he was coated in gold. Asami’s heart clenched. Akihito looked so pure and untouchable. For the first time in his life Asami felt fear. Fear that the Akihito would be taken from him, fear that he would leave Asami if he knew who he truly was. So far, he was able to keep his other dealings a secret from him, but now that they were living together it was inevitable that one day Akihito would find out that Asami wasn’t just a businessman.

‘Hey, are you ok?’ the gentle voice asked breaking Asami from his thoughts. He hadn’t even realized that Akihito moved from the balcony.

He smiled cupping the boy’s face. ‘I’m fine just thinking about work.’ Asami lied smoothly.

‘I knew it wasn’t fine taking three days off work, you’re the president of your company you can’t just leave suddenly like that.’ Akihito admonished as he headed to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

Asami chuckled following behind him. ‘Are you saying that you didn’t enjoy those three days.’ he said as he fondled Akihito’s butt.

Akihito blushed deeply, slapping away Asami hands. ‘I did, but you didn’t have to go all out like that. You are going to see me every day after all.’

‘I am, but you only have one first time and I wanted to savor you for as long as possible.’ Asami pulled Akihito into his arms and fused his lips to Akihito’s. Kissing Akihito was becoming like a drug to Asami as he pulled Akihito closer and deepened the kiss, his hands seeking to touch as much of him as possible. His blood heated as he pulled sexy moans from Akihito.

‘mmm… mmm.. Asami stop, we can’t.’ Akihito said pulling away a deep blush painting his cheeks.

‘Yes, we can.’ Asami said pulling him back into his arm and nipping at the spot behind his ear causing shudders to ripple through Akihito’s body.

‘NO!’ Akihito said forcefully as he fought of Asami’s questing hands. ‘I’m too sore we can’t.’

‘Really?’ Asami asked concerned, his arousal forgotten. ‘Let me check, I was sure I didn’t tear you …’

‘NO!’ Akihito shouted mortified. ‘You didn’t, it’s just really swollen, and feels tender. I just need a break from the sex marathon.’

Asami chuckled, the boy was cute. Even embarrassed, he was very cheeky.

‘Hey, no laughing this is all your fault. I’m calling Kirishima san to take you to work today and don’t come back early.’ Akihito said as he walked off to carry out his threat.

Asami couldn’t help the smile that spread over his face. Akihito was already acting like his wife. He didn’t know if it was a good thing or not that Kirishima and Akihito had bonded already. Between those two he could see his life become even more structured.

Two hours later, Akihito was finally alone. He checked on his equipment, checked his laptop and read the reviews of his show. Akihito was elated to see that Asami had been right, the night had been a success. He couldn’t believe that he had forgotten about it, he had been so lost in Asami that nothing seemed to matter. A check of email and phone showed just how much he had been blissed out by Asami. For the next four hours, he spent calling and replying to his emails from friends and colleagues.

With that done, he placed the dreaded call to his father.  The phone in his hand was clammy as he listened to the rings. The phone kept ringing as his feelings transformed from anxiety to irritation to being pissed. Hanging up he called, his father’s cell. When that went unanswered he just hung up, angry at himself for even trying to call to apologize and make amends.

Akihito sighed exhausted from the thoughts playing havoc with his emotions. Just thinking about his father and their non-existent relationship just filled him with anger. He couldn’t help but replay the moments in his life when he had been let down, felt unappreciated when he had tried his best or when he had felt shunned and unloved.

He just wished that someday he could have an easy-going relationship with his father. Or at least a conversation that didn’t end in screaming and crying. Maybe that was too much to hope for, but he knew even though he said he was done trying to get his father’s approval, he knew he would never lose hope that someday his father would see him as someone that he could respect.

                                                                                                                   ____------------____

Asami was swamped. He felt exhausted after going through countless documents, listening to HR about employee matters that needed his approval, dealing with his underworld business that needed his touch and Kirishima’s passive aggressive behavior because he took three days to “ _indulge his lover.”_ If anyone other than Kirishima had said that he would have punched them. Besides who could blame him, it was his first time being in love and wanting his lover desperately. If Akihito had conspired with Kirishima he would be buried balls deep in his lover right now.

Asami shifted in his chair, just thinking of Akihito was making him aroused. He felt like a horny teenager. A soft knock at the door had him looking up as Kirishima entered.  The tense look on Kirishima’s face was enough to chase away any arousal.

‘What is it?’

‘Our men in Yokohama have reported that the Toda group are mobilizing. It seems that my efforts to stall on your behalf has caused them to make a play for the Sumi group territory.’ Kirishima said.

Fuck. Asami couldn’t think of a worse timing for a power play. ‘Call Jiro and tell him to secure his family and mobilize his men. Call Shiro and tell him to provide help to securing Jiro’s family and have the other men run interference with the Toda group.’

Asami went to his and safe and removed his guns while Kirishima got on the phone to carry out his orders. While he strapped on his holster he dialed the penthouse.

‘Hello Asami residence’ came Akihito’s cheery response.

Asami couldn’t help smiling at the boy’s greeting. ‘Akihito’

‘Hey, what are you doing calling, you’re supposed to be working’ Akihito said giggling into the phone.

‘I am, I just wanted you to know that I won’t be back home tonight.’

‘Really, is everything ok?’ came the concerned response.

‘Its fine I just have to go to Yokohama for a business deal that suddenly got complicated, I promise I’ll be back as soon as possible.’

‘Asami it’s ok. Concentrate on business and I’ll see you when you get back. Just call me and let me know that you got there safely.’

Asami was speechless, he had expected that Akihito might throw a tantrum but he never thought that his only concern would be about his safety.

‘I will’ Asami said, ‘Akihito… um…

‘Asami, I’ll miss you too. Just come home safe ok. Bye.’

Asami just stared at the phone, he couldn’t believe that Akihito had articulated what he felt without him being able to say it. He hadn’t even known until the boy said it that was what he wanted to say.

‘Asami Sama, everything is ready to go.’ said Kirishima

Asami focused his thoughts now wasn’t the time for sentiment.

‘Kirishima have Suoh arrange a driver and guard for Akihito while we’re away.’ Just as he was about to close his safe, Asami reached back in and pulled out his bullet proof vest. He had only worn it few times when the danger and the outcome was uncertain, however, this time he would wear it to make sure he made it back home to Akihito.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks everyone for all the support and reading this story. sorry I missed updating earlier so this is to make up for that so belated merry Christmas and happy new year

Kirishima Kei, thought he knew Asami well. So well that he could always anticipate his needs before the man ever said a word. However, ever since the man had met Takaba Akihito, Kirishima realized that he had a lot to learn about his boss as a man in love. While in Yokohama, he saw the most savage side to Asami that he had ever seen before the man had dealt with the leaders of the Toda group brutally and had made sure to decimate them to the point that any surviving members would think twice before coming against Asami or the Sumi group and his family.

The Sumi group leader Jiro had been surprised as well that Asami had gone so far to help him and protect his family. His surprise doubled when he later saw a gentle smile on Asami’s face when he had checked his phone. Suoh told Kirishima later that Jiro had said to him that if Asami ever needed help to call him and let Asami know that his special person would be safe in his home if ever the need arose.

Kirishima had to admit that he liked that Asami had found someone and the photographer was wonderful. However, Kirishima hoped that the boy wouldn’t care about what Asami truly did for a living. The truth is as much as had to learn about his boss in love, he was terrified about who Asami would be with a broken heart.

Kirishima sighed as he stepped out of the elevator chasing away those thoughts for another time. Today he was delivering the seventh gift to Asami’s lover at the penthouse. It was five days to Christmas and Asami had for the past six days sending his lover gifts. At first Akihito, had been happy with the first two gifts, from what Kirishima had seen as he received a cashmere scarf, and a Rolex. However, kirishima noted as the gifts got more expensive the boy seemed to be looking less excited.

Kirishima knocked at the door and waited for Akihito to answer. When the door opened the boy just sighed as he looked at the huge gift wrapped box in Kirishima’s hands.

‘Takaba san, what’s wrong’ Kirishima asked as he handed the box to Akihito and closed the door behind him.

Akihito sighed and gestured to Kirishima to follow him into the sitting room. Taking a seat, Akihito waited for Kirishima to do the same. He had debated whether to say something or not. He didn’t want to seem ungrateful.

‘Kirishima san, um – the thing is, I just want him to stop.’ The boy blurted out

‘Stop?’

‘Yeah the gifts. I mean it was nice at first but now its seven days later and everything is so expensive. What am I going to do when he sees my gift on Christmas and sees that it’s so lame?The only thing that can possibly match this as some really expensive car and I can’t afford that.’

Akihito got up and started pacing. ‘like how is a photograph of Sion supposed to compete with these things. It’s obvious that Asami and I grew up differently, I’ve never had money to throw around like that. I thought that he would like a gift that I had sentimental meaning and thought, that’s what I would like. I thought he really knew me, all these gifts it’s like he’s throwing money at me and to make things worse I haven’t seen him for three weeks and we haven’t really talked either. I just don’t know kirishima san.’ The boy said as he finally stopped pacing and flopped down on the sofa mercifully out of breath.

‘Takaba san I can assure you that Asami sama, isn’t just throwing money at you. He personally selected everything for you himself.’

‘He did?’ Akihito asked sitting up on the sofa.

‘Yes, um I don’t know if this will make you feel better or not but I bought the presents for Asami sama’s past companions. He never chose anything himself and it certainly wasn’t multiple gifts.’

Instead of looking pleased like Kirishima hoped the boy seemed even more downcast. ‘Takaba san, I didn’t mean to upset you by mentioning Asami’s past- ‘

‘It’s not that.’ The boy interrupted. ‘I just feel bad now, I didn’t realize that he was doing this for the first time. And here I am being petty because I think he will think my gift is shit.’

‘Um Kirishima san can you do me a favor?’

‘Absolutely’

‘Can you arrange for Asami to come back tonight I know that he busy and –‘

‘It’s ok, I’ll make it happen.’

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asami walked into penthouse tired and mildly curious about why his secretary had insisted he go home today. Kirishima knew that he was staying away from home to make sure that he got all the work out of the way to be able to spend Christmas and New Years with Akihito uninterrupted.

The penthouse was dark except for the light of candles, soft music played distantly in the background. Just as he was about to call for his lover, arms enfolded him from behind.

‘Welcome home’ came the soft response

‘I’m back’ Asami said as he reached around and pulled the boy into his arms.

Akihito stood on his tip toes and pulled Asami’s face down into a sweet kiss. Asami took a minute to savor this bliss before pulling Akihito tighter into his arms and deepening the kiss.

Asami let his hands roam, as he enjoyed the moans he pulled from Akihito.

Akihito broke the kiss. ‘I missed you’ he said looking into Asami’s eyes. ‘Tonight, I just want to show you how much I really appreciate you. I didn’t get it at first when I got all those gifts, but now I know it’s your way of showing that you care. So tonight, I’m going to show you that I care in my way.’

Five hours later Asami woke up and looked at the oy in his hands. The night had been one of the best that Asami had had with anyone. First was a bath together, followed by Akihito giving him a massage and mind bending oral sex. When Asami had tried to go further the boy had insisted that he wait until after dinner that Akihito had cooked. That had followed with Akihito presenting Asami with a pair of handcuffs to have his way with Akihito; which he did.

Asami smiled as he pulled the boy closer to him, being with Akihito always seemed to surprise Asami. He couldn’t wait to see what the boy would do.


	13. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so for the readers of this fiction, sorry for the delay. thanks to all those that followed, commented and sent kudos to me especially when I didn't write anything for a really long time. thanks for the support, hope you enjoy this chapter.

Akihito joyfully inhaled the scent of Tokyo, as he made his way to a taxi having just landed at the airport. The last six months had been amazing. With Kirishima san as his manager, he had booked many appointments, shot models for magazines, wildlife, portraits and places for travel books, blogs and advertisements.To say life was good, was an understatement.

He had become well known in the industry and he knew that was because of his talent and Asami’s influence. He had never been happier professionally or personally. Being with Asami, took his breath away. For the first time in his life he knew what it was like to be truly loved unconditionally. Asami, made him feel special and protected. Even though the last six months meant they hardly saw each other; Akihito never felt like their relationship was long distance or fragile. And that was due to the connection he had with Asami, even apart, he never worried about anyone or anything coming between them.

Giving the address to Sion, Akihito thought about his family and how things had changed in the last six months. His family that was rejected him had suddenly become warm. Inviting him to functions and calling him about their lives. He had to admit, even though he was skeptical about their intentions he jumped at it. Kou, Takato and Asami had all opposed the idea, citing that just as soon as Akihito had become wealthy and recognized; his family suddenly didn’t see him as the black sheep.

Some part of him suspected they may be right; but it was what he had always wanted. To belong in his family. When he first went to a family gathering Asami had accompanied him, reluctant to have Akihito alone in their presence. It had gone well, he got to see a side of his family members he never had before.

Some of them confessed that they thought he hated them throughout the years. Since he never came to family functions, they thought he was looking down on them for not be artistic. Akihito could see their point and how many misunderstandings they both held about each other. However, he was alone and they never once asked him why. While some of his relatives, were fun. Others were not so nice. He could tell that their acceptance was fake and because they wanted something. Those, he was polite to, but kept his distance from as much as he could.

The real surprise was his father.The first couple times, Akihito ignored the man and his existence. Until one day his Aunt cornered him and his father in a room.Akihito still shuddered at the way things went at first. It was ugly, his soul felt stained from the things he and his father said to each other. However, for once he was able to express everything he was unable to say before and he finally listened to his father’s apology for his crappy childhood.

That became a turning point, although they would never be close, Akihito felt for the first time they could actually like the other as human beings.

Shaking off his melancholy mood, Akihito paid the taxi and stood in front of Sion. A broad smile, spread across his face. He couldn’t wait to see Asami. He had finished his shoot early and had flown commercial to ensure that he could surprise Asami. Asami, always had Akihito fly private and would always know when he was scheduled to return.

Humming to himself Akihito took the private elevator to Asami’s office.As he exited and walked down the hallway of the building, he suddenly felt uneasy. The air seemed strange. That when he spotted it just ahead of him was a trail of red droplets.

Apprehension filled his being, as he skirted around the red droplets. He knew within his soul that it belonged to Asami. Quickly making his way to the office, he stopped cold at the sight he saw through the partially open door.

Asami was sitting in chair, his face contorted in pain as a doctor pulled a bullet from his shoulder. Akihito couldn’t move, fear paralyzed him as he stood there unnoticed.

‘Asami sama, you were lucky this time, and so was Suoh san that you were all wearing bullet proof vest.’ The doctor spoke as he had begun to close the wound.

Asami grunted. ‘Not that lucky, I still got hit and Suoh had his arm broken.’

The doctor laughed, ‘Well I still think so, you both could have been dead now.’

‘Haruki Sensei, that’s nothing to laugh about.’ Scolded Kirishima. ‘Besides we have bigger problems to think about, like how are you going to explain a bullet wound to Akihito, Asami sama?

Akihito noticed his lovers face go pale at the mention of his name. Watching the worry cross his lover’s face was enough to get Akihito moving.

Pushing the door fully open he walked in. ‘I already know Kirishima san.’

He walked past a shocked Kirishima, and knelt in front of pale, speechless Asami.Taking his good hand, ‘It’s okay I’m here, you’re going to be okay, the doctor said so right.’

Asami gazed down at Akihito holding his hand. If it wasn’t for the warmth coming him his skin. Asami would have thought that this was his worst nightmare.

‘How?’ Asami wasn’t a man who was normally at a loss for words. Seeing Akihito here, now when he wasn’t due for some days was enough torender him inarticulate.

‘I flew commercial I wanted to surprise you, Asami what happened? How this happen? Have you called the police?

Asami wanted to throw up. After a year of carefully making sure that Akihito never found out about his secret life, it was going to end now. He knew it. There was no way a pure angel like Akihito could ever want to be with a monster like him. if he could kill the men that caused this situation again he would.

A sharp pain in his arm brought him to his senses. ‘Ok, that was the antibiotic, your all stitched up. Just remember to use the sling and limit the range of motion on the arm. Your going to be sore for some weeks. Kirishima san this is prescription.’ Said the doctor as he headed out the door and closed it behind him.

‘Asami,’ came Akihito’s desperate cry. ‘What’s going on?’

‘Its nothing to worry about,’ Asami said gently as he wiped the tears that started falling from Akihito’s eyes.

‘What are saying? you were shot. Who did this? Does the police know?

‘Takaba san, everything will be okay, it was a botched kidnapping.’

‘What?’ Akihito gripped Asami’s hand harder as he turned to look at Kirishima.

‘Yes’ the secretary nodded. ‘Asami sama and some of his men were ambushed, they managed to escape but unfortunately Asami sama was wounded.’

Akihito turned back to Asami, fresh tears falling from his eyes as he realized how close he came to losing his lover. Wanting to be close, he stood and sat in Asami’s lap, mindful of his injury he wrapped his arms around Asami.

Wrapping his good arm Akihito, he squeezed him tightly as the boy sobbed on his shoulder.Whispering to the boy it would okay, he looked up and nodded at Kirishima as the man silently left the room. Asami knew he would never be more grateful to Kirishima than in this moment. The man had helped him delay what he knew would be inevitable on day.

The truth was that it was a business deal gone wrong with the Chinese, who thought that they could simply eliminate Asami, and gain direct access to his suppliers. They would have been successful if Asami hadn’t started using the precaution of the vest.

He had loss the five men that had been with him, but he and Suoh had managed to kill the rest, escaping with a bullet wound and broken hand.

 

Two days later, and Akihito couldn’t put the kidnapping out of his mind.There was nothing on the news and Asami seemed fine. Except for being really possessive, wanting to know where Akihito was all the time. He could understand the need of the man. Having just survived a kidnapping attempt. That wasn’t what really bothered him. What did was that everything seemed business as usual, like this happened everyday.

Sighing he called Kou, if anyone could help him chill it was Kou.

Kou listened as Akihito talked about what had happened. Though he was worried as he listened to his talk, he was at least glad that the crazy bastard was making sure that Akihito wasn’t in any danger.

‘Akihito, its fine.’ He said when his friend finally stopped talking.

‘Really?’

‘Yes. Akihito kidnappings are very common in the corporate world, as is blackmail and all sorts of shady dealings. Akihito its probably not the first time that something like this has happened. Plus Kirishima san is right, going to the police would make everything public and it would be seen as a sign of weakness. Its best that people perceive Asami san as untouchable; also going to the police would mean trouble as you said Suoh san and Asami san had unregistered guns. That means the black market and unwanted scrutiny from the police.’

‘You’re right, I should just drop it. Plus I don’t want to get Asami and Suoh san in trouble.’ Akihito laughed, ‘I just needed to know that this was normal. Besides I doubt those kidnappers would try again.’

Kou laughed, ‘Yeah they would think twice.’

Kou chatted with Akihito for a few more minutes before hanging up.

Kou dialed Asami’s number.

‘Asami’

‘I just convinced my best friend that he had nothing to worry about; whatever shady shit you have going on make sure it doesn’t touch him. Those men that shot you I trust they aren’t a problem?’

‘Their dead’ came the response followed by the dial tone.

Kou hung up the phone, he couldn’t believe the smug bastard hung up on him. for a second Kou wondered if he had done the right thing assuring Akihito that everything was fine. Then he thought of Kenta and was sure he was right. The bastard was crazy enough to destroy his world if he destroyed Akihito’s. It was better this way, all Akihito should know is that he was loved and if anyone deserved that, it was Akihito.


End file.
